Moveing On
by MakeramParge Williams Dingle
Summary: a Genhil story where Gennie suvives Gennie and Nikhil have moved this story is set in five years time Camron is safely behind bars but for how long? this is for all Genhil fans kind of a diffrent ending to Camrons murder spree a way to keep Genhil forever dedcated to all true Genhil fans and the loveley amazing people who played Gennie and Nikhil Sian and Rik LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXXXX
1. Five Years Later

MOVING ON

FIVE YEARS ON

THIS IS MY NEW STORY DECIDED TO LEAVE LOVE AND DREAMS FOR A FEW VARIOUS REASONS, MOVING ON IS ANOTHER GENHIL STORY BUT IT'S SET IN FIVE YEARS TIME AND GENHIL ARE LIVING IN WALES. THEY NOW HAVE TWO GIRLS AND ARE VERY HAPPY, GENNIE DOSE NOT LIKE TO TALK OR THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPNED FIVE YEARS AGO NEITHER OF THE GIRLS KNOW ANYTING ABOUT IT AND GENNIE AND NIKHIL LIKE IT THAT WAY. NOBODY IN THE VILLAGE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE ALL THE FAMMLY FROM BOTH SIDES HAVE MOVED ON THE STORY BEGIINS ON GENNIE AND NIKHIL'S 5TH WEDDING ANNVERSERY AT THEIR BIG HOUSE THEY ARE RICH AND HAVE THEIR OWN BUSNESS WHICH IS DOOING VERY WELL.

DISCLAIMER THE CHARACTERS OF GENNIE, NIKHIL, MOLLY, GEORGIA, RODNEY, BRENDA, AARON, CHAS, AND RISHI WHO IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER BY GEORGIA ARE NOT MY OWN.

THEY ARE THE CREATION OF EMMERDALE ITV STUDIOS.

It was five years since Carmon had tried to kill Gennie, Gennie and Nikhil had taken Molly and moved away from the village for a new life in Wales. They lived in the beautiful little town of Brecon where Molly was doing very well in school, and her little sister Betsy was about to start nursery in September. Gennie and Nikhil had not been back to the village since Gennie had come out of hospital when Carmon had nearly killed her, she had been in a coma for a few weeks but luckily had woken up, it had taken her a while to learn to walk again but she had managed in the end. transferring to a welsh hospital shortly after coming out of the coma, she had also had cancelling and hypnotherapy to get over her ordeal but it had been Nikhil and Molly who helped her the most giving her a reason not to give up. Chas had also left the village but Chas had gone to live in France with Aaron, Brenda Bob and the twins also lived in Brecon, just round the corner from Gennie and Nikhil who had their own business together called Genhil's vintage Weddings. Gennie's part was hair, wedding dress design and marketing they were famous for this because all the celebrity's came to them to have their dresses designed, hair done, and everything organised from miles around, Nikhil was in charge of the catering and organising they loved working together it had made them closer as a family. They lived in a big house with high walls high security and big electric gates They lived in the beautiful little town of Brecon where Molly was doing very well in school, and her they never had to cook or clean as they had people to do that for them, Bob and Brenda had a cafe everything was great. It was Gennie and Nikhil's fifth wedding anniversary, Brenda and Bob where babysitting so Gennie and Nikhil could have the night alone. Nikhil and Gennie had both cooked Nikhil had made Gennie's favourite meal and Gennie had cooked dessert. Gennie walked down the steps in her beautiful new dress, she smiled Nikhil had made the house look beautiful. Their special song was and there where candles everywhere, Nikhil looked very handsome in his suite and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Nikhil took Gennie's hand "you look so beautiful" He told her, he pulled her close and kissed her. "Your dress is perfect"

"Wait till you see what's under it" said Gennie she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and smiled at her husband and kissed him

Nikhil's eyes lit up and he smiled knowing he was in for a treat later The song finished but started again Elvis The Wonder Of You, which has been played the first ever time they had danced together and on their wedding day when they had been announced husband and wife. They had danced to it every year on their anniversary, and Valentine's Day, Christmas day, Gennie or Nikhil's birthdays or whenever they just fancied a dance. Gennie was cuddled close to Nikhil as they danced he kissed her hair, holding her small hand in his.

"The starter will be ready soon" said Nikhil,

"Great" said Gennie "dessert is in the fridge".

"Yummy" said Nikhil, he smiled and kissed her" I love you so much Mrs Sharma" he told her.

"I love you too Mr Sharma",

The song finished just as the oven beeped to signal the starter was ready, Nikhil led Gennie in to the dining room there were more candles and rose petals everywhere. They sat down at the table and William (the butler) brought their starter then went away, He was waiting on them but still making sure they were alone.

"This is delicious" smiled Gennie

"I made it just the way you like it with your favourite champers",

"It's perfect".

"Main course will be ready in a minute"

"Love this Champaign",

"Only the best for my beautiful wife" he picked up his glass "happy anniversary Gennie Sharma" he added.

"Happy anniversary Nikhil Sharma" she raised her own glass

"April the 12th 2013 one of the happiest days of my life",

"Mine too five years ago today" she smiled at Nikhil.

"I love your beautiful smile".

They finished their meal and went to put the telly on talking their Champaign with them, they were watching a scary film all snuggled up, Nikhil liked this

"This bit is scary" Gennie buried her Face into Nikhil's shoulder

"It's ok" Nikhil wrapped his arms round her,

"Nikhil do we have to watch this can we not watch something else?" .

"Yeah ok baby what do you want to watch?"

"actually Can we swap presents now instead?",

"Yeah Shure".

"Great" Gennie got up and went in a bag at the side of the sofa", I made you this" she gave him a wrapped up box.

"I love the stuff you make", Nikhil unwrapped it it was a beautiful homemade pencil box it had hearts and stars and the words _I love you Nikhil Sharma love Gennie Sharma_.

"It's beautiful I love it I made you something too" Nikhil got up and went into the draws and got a wrapped box out he gave it to Gennie.

Gennie unwrapped a beautiful heart shaped sewing box which also had hearts and stars engraved on it and the words to my beautiful wife Gennie Sharma for all your sewing stuff, I am so proud of you and I love you so much love Nikhil. "it's perfect I love it" she kissed Nikhil

"Can I see what is underneath that dress now?" Asked Nikhil

"Ok come on then" Gennie grinned

Nikhil switched the television off and the lights, and they took their Champaign upstairs and went for an early night.

It was the 21st of April and Betsy's third Birthday party the house was full of kids, all dressed as princesses even Nikhil had a tiara on much to Gennie's amusement. Georgia's was coming to stay with Rodney, and Chas and Aaron with Chas's new boyfriend Kelvin. Georgia and Rodney where just arriving as Nikhil was setting up the BBQ, Gennie got up to greet them trying to get past the running children.

"Hi Georgia how was the drive" asked Gennie hugging Georgia,

"Not bad" Georgia hugged Gennie back.

"Hi mum" said Nikhil hugging his mum

"GRANNNNNY" shouted Molly running up to Georgia,

"hi darling" Georgia picked up her granddaughter and hugged her.

"Granny guess what I'm going to be in the school concert at the end of next month and I am singing my own song" said Molly exited,

"Wow that's great".

"Are you coming to see?"

"Course I will",

"yaaaaaaaaay mummy mummy granny Georgia is coming too" shouted Molly excitedly.

" that is great darling" Gennie told her exited daughter, " hope that means you are staying for a while" Gennie said to Georgia.

"Yeah we have nothing to rush back to America for so yeah"

"Good we have not seen you for a while,

Betsy was running after her friends when she spotted her granny "GRANNNNNY Georgia" she shouted, happily" she ran and jumped in Georgia's arms.

" I brought presents" said Georgia as she hugged Betsy" for everyone"

" where is Rodney? " asked Nikhil,

"Getting stuff from the car" said Georgia Betsy jumped down and went to re-join her friends.

"I will go help him" said Nikhil

"Would you like a drink Georgia?" asked Gennie,

"Yeah a cup of tea please".

"William could you make a pot of tea please?" Said Gennie

"Of course miss Gennie" ,

"Thanks William".

Nikhil and Rodney came up the pathway Leyden with bags; they took them inside only returning just as William was bringing the tea.

"There you go Miss Gennie"

"Thanks William" said Gennie smiling,

"I think I had better go sort those two young ladies out before they start the rest off", said Williams Gennie looked in the direction William was pointing two of Betsy's friends where arguing over a party hat.

"Oh we always have trouble with them. Both nice little girls but they hate each other for some reason thanks William",

"Where is everything?" asked Georgia.

"Betsy's birthday presents are on the table inside where everyone is putting their presents, all the other presents are in the drawing room for later and our luggage is in our room." Said Rodney sitting down

"Good job we sent you a privet plane to Cardiff" said Nikhil.

"Well I haven't seen you all since Christmas" said Georgia" and then we had to go early because of Rishi"

"Mum don't start",

"I was just saying" said Georgia "and where is he anyway decided his granddaughter's birthday party is not important enough has he?"

"He was here last week" said Gennie trying to keep the peace

"Maybe if you two would just get along then we wouldn't have to..." started Nikhil,

But Gennie interrupted him " babe don't get upset ey your mum has only just arrived", she went and sat on his knee and kissed him the way she always did when trying to calm him down it worked every time too.

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwww gross" said a little boy, who was one of Betsy's friends and was watching them kiss,

Gennie went to sit in her own seat Nikhil stuck his tongue out at the little boy "Nikhil" said Gennie.

"He did it to me".

Yes but Nikhil he is four"

"I had BBQ is ready I had better go get the food" said Nikhil,

"we need to get them all sat down" said Gennie.

"I'll sort it" said William

"Thanks William" said Gennie,

"I'm glad Lisa and Sally is back tomorrow" said Nikhil.

"Me too I Miss Lisa's cooking and the girls miss Sally",

"Sally is a very good nanny and cleaner" said Brenda who had suddenly arrived.

"Mum you made me jump"

"I'm surprised Nikhil lets anyone else clean" said Georgia,

"He does not" said Gennie

"I like it done my way"

"I know babe you know I love it" Gennie kissed him

"When you have finished Chas and Aaron are here" said Brenda,

Gennie got up to greet "hi" she said hugging Chas she went to hug Aaron but he just pulled away "you never change" Gennie giggled "come on give your aunty Gennie a hug" she teased",

"Get off" said Aaron moodily

"Don't mind him he is bad tempted because I wouldn't let him use his phone on the plane and he has had no sleep" said Chas,

"Oh dear" giggled Gennie.

"Mummy we are hungry can we eat now?" asked Betsy

"Yeah of course darling",

"Hi Betsy" Aaron jumped out from behind Chas he pulled a face at Betsy and roared Betsy looked at Aaron and hid behind Gennie.

"Mummy who is that man he is scarring me I don't like him",

"Nice going Aaron" said Chas sarcastically" good idea to pull a scary face at a 3 year old really" Aaron roared again laughing.

"Mummy" Betsy started to cry and held her arms for Gennie to pick her up,

Gennie picked her up and hugged her "its ok darling" she told her frightened daughter she glared at Aaron crossly.

"Maybe I should take Mr Aaron to his room" said William,

"Yeah I think so too maybe you should go to bed till you have decided to grow up" said Chas crossly.

"I'm not a bloody child mum"

"Yeah but you just scared one and you are acting like one so unless you want me to do what I have been saying I will go now",

"and don't you dare swear in front of my daughter" said Gennie angrily.

"Fine I'm going"

"It's ok Betsy Aaron may look scary but he is harmless really just a bit daft" Chas told Betsy,

Betsy just buried her face in to Gennie's shoulder

"it's ok princess naughty Aaron has gone and you know Daddy would never let anyone hurt you or your sister or your mummy" Nikhil told his daughter hugging her and Gennie.

"Ok Daddy" said Betsy

"All your friends are Sat down now Miss Betsy and this is your day you going to sit down too?" William asked Betsy tickling her chin.

Betsy giggled and Gennie put her in her seat

A couple of hours later the house was quiet again, Betsy's friends had gone home and Betsy and Molly where fast asleep in bed. Gennie, Nikhil, Georgia, Rodney, Brenda, Bob Chas and Kelvin ( who had arrived late) where sitting down chatting Nikhil and Gennie where sat close Nikhil had his arm round Gennie she was snuggled close to him.

"Aaron is asleep still" said Chas as she sat down next to Kelvin

"Good" said Gennie,

He has been a real handful lately since breaking up with that idiot" said Chas.

"Yeah we'll frightening Betsy was uncalled for" said Brenda

"it certainly was" agreed Georgia,

"I know and I'm so sorry about that I told him if he steps out of line what I will do".

"Look we are prepared to give him another chance but if he scares Betsy again he will have to go home" Gennie told Chas,

"I know and I totally understand that I will speak to him in the morning and he will be making a full apology to you and Betsy"

"I'm talking Betsy and Molly out for the day tomorrow" said Brenda,

"Yeah we promised them and the twins we would take them to nickelodeon land in Cardiff we are back bank holiday Monday" said Bob.

"we'll he can apologise on Monday then" said Kelvin "he needs to book his ideas up I'm sick of him upsetting Chas all the time",

"He has had a tough time".

"yeah we'll he needs to stop and he needs to stop saying things about Carmon every time you do or say something he does not like" said Kelvin,

Gennie flinched she got up "erm I need something from the kitchen".

"we do not talk about him in this house so please do not mention his name" said Nikhil Cooley He went after Gennie,

Gennie was opening the fridge door Nikhil could see she was upset she turned around and saw Nikhil "I'm just getting some chocolate".

"Come here baby" Nikhil hugged his wife close "it's ok he is in prison and he will be for a long time",

"I know it's just" started Gennie

"I know baby I know" Nikhil held her tight he kissed her hair.

"Are you ok Miss Gennie" asked William

"Yeah I'll be fine" Gennie smiled,

"Ok well night I'm off to bed" said William.

"Ok night William" said Gennie

Nikhil and Gennie Went back to sit down.

"Chas and Kelvin have gone to bed" said Rodney

"Good" said Nikhil,

"Why don't we watch a film? Asked Georgia.

.

"I think we might get off now" said Bob

"Yeah we are tired and need to get the twins home and we have an early start in the morning" agreed Brenda

"ok mum" Gennie hugged her mum n Bob

Brenda and Bob each took a sleeping twin in their arms and went, Nikhil put a film on but they did not watch much of it after ten minutes Gennie fell asleep snuggled up to Nikhil.

Nikhil looked at Gennie "I'm going to take her up to bed"

"We will turn everything off" said Georgia,

"Thanks mum thanks Rodney and night".

"Night" said Georgia

"Night" said Rodney,

Nikhil gently picked Gennie up and carried her upstairs he laid her in bed and got in and cuddled her they already had their pyjamas on, Gennie flinched in her sleep she was having a nightmare dam Kelvin thought Nikhil Angrily .

"shhhhhh its ok baby don't Worry I'm here shhhhhh" he whispered into her ear,

Gennie woke up "he was here in our house he had Molly".

" shhhhhh it's ok baby he will never find us even if he does get out and I will never let him hurt you again just try go back to sleep", he kissed her hair and cuddled her closer she snuggled close to him and soon fell back to sleep.

The next morning Gennie was getting A exited Molly and Betsy ready for their trip when Aaron came down the steps, Betsy quickly hid behind Gennie but Molly was not so scared she looked at Aaron.

"My daddy says that if the wind changes your face will stay like that" Molly told him,

"Shut up brat" snapped Aaron.

"Hey don't you dare talk to my daughter like that in her own house" Gennie told him,

"my mummy disagrees with daddy she says your face has always been like that" Molly continued, "and grandma Brenda says you were born that way and grandma Georgia says you need to learn some manners and..."

"Erm Molly darling why don't you take Betsy to get a toy to take with you and you get one too, but only one mind" Gennie asked her daughter.

"Ok mummy" Molly took Betsy's hand, "it's ok Betsy he's just a pooh head" said Molly

"Shut up you little" started Aaron.

"I should think very carefully before finishing that sentence" said Chas from behind him,

Molly passed Aaron "I don't like you and you leave my sister alone".

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but Chas intervened before he did "you outside now" she told him,

"She was being a little..." Aaron started to say.

"She is five and still has more sense than you outside now or else" said Chas,

Aaron did as he was told moaning and groaning as he did Chas followed him, they arrived back 10 minutes later Aaron still scowling Chas looked like she was losing patience fast.

"I hope you did not unpacked Aaron because I have had enough i am

Ringing them today and you are going" Chas told Aaron,

"You cannot make me".

"maybe not but if you don't you are on your own" threatened Chas "now upstairs get your bags I will ring and tell them you are on your way",

Just as Aaron was going upstairs Molly and Betsy where returning back downstairs with a toy each, Aaron scowled at then Molly stuck her tong out at him Betsy hid behind her Sister.

"Your mummy is a stupid bloody freak",

"Ohhhhhhh you said a bad word" said Molly "and my mummy is great and we love her and you are a smelly pooh head".

"You are a silly little girl"

"Well dur course I'm a girl said Molly cheekily,

"Molly darling just ignore him Grandma Brenda will be here soon" shouted Gennie from Kitchen.

"Mummy he was mean about you and he said a bad word"

"I know darling but don't worry about Granma Brenda and grandpa Bob are here",

"Oy Gennie Sharma you know I don't like being called Grandpa Bob" said Bob.

Gennie grinned "what even if you look like one"

Brenda and the twins laughed Bob turned to the. "I suppose you all think this is funny?",

"no" replied Brenda" we don't think it is funny we know it is funny".

"We'll when we have done laughing we should set off" said Bob

"Ok" Said Gennie "everything ready?"

"I'll look after my little sister mummy" said Molly

"Thank you darling" said Gennie,

Gennie hugged her daughter's goodbye and they set off Nikhil put his arms round Gennie "they will be fine it's only one night" he reassured her.

"I know babe but I miss them so much their my darlings" Gennie replied

"I know mine too and I will miss them but they will be back tomorrow" said Nikhil,

"Why don't I go take Aaron to the airport and we will go shopping" said Chas.

just send him on our plane we will call Tony now see if he is free to fly today" said Gennie "least he can not cause any trouble" ,

"Yeah ok".

"You two go shopping ill sort it" said William

"Thanks William" said Gennie,

"Did I hear shopping mentioned?" asked Georgia who had just come downstairs

"Yeah want to come?" asked Gennie.

"Matthew is driving Aaron to the plane if Tony is free to fly it today" said Gennie

"Where is he going?" asked Georgia,

"To a behaviour boot camp" said Chas

"He needs it that young man" said Georgia.

"Yea I know" said Chas

"You tried your best" said Gennie,

"The boot camp will sort him out you'll see I can see you tried but he just needs help Professional help" said Georgia.

Aaron came down the stairs moaning and groaning William was behind him

"If you know what is good for you will say goodbye to your mother and get in the car, and you will behave because Both Matthew and Tony are used to be army sergeants" said William.

"Whatever" said Aaron?

"Bye Aaron I'm doing this for your own good you know" said Chas,

"Whatever" said Aaron starting to walk out by William took his wrist.

"Say goodbye to your mother Aaron" said William

"Fine bye" Aaron stormed out,

"It's for your own good" Chas shouted after him.

"Don't worry he will realise that in time" said kelvin

I hope so",

"Right Lets go shopping" said Gennie "I want to get Molly and Betsy something new for their rooms".

It was 11pm that night Gennie and Nikhil where in bed all snuggled up Together chatting about life and things, it had been three years since they had paid off the lone they had borrowed from the bank nearly five years ago. Three years ahead of their set schedule they had got their house cheap because it needed work done to it, and Jai and Rishi had helped lending them the money they did not het from the bank. They liked to have a small celebration of their success every year, they were talking about how moving to Wales had changed their lives and how happy they were and how much they loved Molly and Betsy.

"I remember our first night in this house you carried me up the steps and we hadn't unpacked the telly so we had the radio our song came on, you picked me up and we danced" said Gennie.

"Molly crawled over to us to join in that was the first time she crawled" Nikhil kissed Gennie,

"How did we manage to get this beautiful house and start our business with our lone?".

"Because you are amazing I'm so proud of how quickly you recovered and learned to walk again so quickly I love you so much" ,

"I couldn't have done it without you and Molls" said Gennie "I love you both so much".

"I am pretty lucky I two beautiful children and the most beautiful wife in the world",

"Yeah we are both lucky you are the most gorgeous husband in the world and our girls are the most beautiful children ever and we have this beautiful house and our own business where we can always be together I am so happy".

"Me too"

"Wonder if Molly has eaten her body weight in sweets" ,

"Depends if she asked Brenda probably not but bob on the other hand is as bad as the children" said Nikhil with a laugh.

"I know" Gennie giggled

"We need to book Disney land tomorrow before the girls get back",

"ohhhhh I'm so excited" .

"Well just remember it's a surprise for them so don't let on you are exited" said Nikhil

"I know",

"Good".

"I'm excited to see you in a princess hat or Minnie mouse ears" giggled Gennie

"I am not wearing princess ears or a Minnie mouse hat",

"I know you are not you are wearing a princess hat and Minnie mouse ears".

I'm not wearing those either"

"Why scared you will mess your hair?",

"No in just not".

"aww please" Gennie looked at him with the eyes

"That's not fair you know you cannot resist that look those beautiful brown eyes",

"Pweese" said Gennie again.

"Why?"

"Because it's sexy and I like it" said Gennie "a lot" she added running her finger up his bare chest,

"Oh alright if it makes you happy".

"Yay love you Gorgeous" Gennie kissed him and smiled

Nikhil just stared at her "you are so beautiful I love you my sexy angel",

"Everything is perfect isn't it".

"Yeah it is"

"I'm glad we moved here I love it and it's great for the girls",

"It has changed our lives for the better".

"Love the fact they are going to film a episode of the new series of Gavin and Stacey here"

"Where are they filming?",

"on the Brecon Beacons".

"So Stacey goes camping?"

"Don't know"

"It will be funny them lot camping",

"I know" .

"Stacey won't like it"

"I know" yawned Gennie

"When are they filming?",

"Next week" Gennie said sleepily.

"Wonder when it will be aired?"

"Dunno" Gennie said even more sleepily,

"It's getting late".

"hmmmmmm" Gennie was almost asleep

"what Time are they back tomorrow?" asked Nikhil there was no anwser "Gen?" Nikhil looked at his wife she has fallen asleep in his arms he smiled she was so incredibly beautiful he felt lucky "love you" he whispered with that he cuddled her closer and went to sleep himself,

It was a beautiful summery evening on May the first and Gennie and Nikhil had decided to have a Dinner party, Nikhil was cooking because Lisa had got a new job working in a restraint as head Chief. Lisa and Sally had moved to Cardiff where Sally had got a job there too, Gennie and Nikhil where sad to see them go but they knew this was Lisa's dream. It was Molly and Betsi's bedtime and Gennie was reading them a story, they had been with Bob for the day and he had filled them with sweets so they would not settle.

"Molly get back here please" said Gennie Molly ran past her with a teddy bear

"SUPER BEAR" shouted Molly throwing her bear across the landing,

"AND NOW ON THE JACK ARSE" shouted Betsy "I WILL DO A SCARY JUMP".

"Betsy be quiet" said Gennie "and do not say arse it is a bad word, and don't you dare jump off your chest of draws in fact get down". Gennie picked her daughter off the chest of draws and put her on the floor, "hang on a moment when did you see that programme" she asked.

At Lucy's sleepover last night it's funny people skied off a car while it was driving and it's about jacks arse",

"Betsy that is a naughty word and it is not a suitable program for a three year old to watch".

"But it is good and it had a dog in so it is a children's programme"

"Just because it has a dog in dose not mean it is a children's programme" ,

"Lucy says it is".

"Yeah we'll" started Gennie then she heard Nikhil shouting from downstairs

"MOLLY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW" shouted Nikhil "GEN PLEASE COME AND GET HER",

"COMING" shouted Gennie she turned to Betsy "you stay here" she told Betsy she went downstairs.

"SUPER TED IS SAVING HOLLY DOLLY FROM THE BIG BAD WOLF" shouted Molly she was running around the kitchen with a dolly in one hand and her teddy in the other,

"MOLLY I SAID STOP IT" shouted Nikhil.

"Molly please GET UP THEM STEPS NOW" shouted Gennie

"But super ted is saving Holly Dolly from the big bad wolf" said Molly,

"I do not care it is bedtime" said Gennie.

"Molly just do as you are told" Nikhil told his daughter

"No I'm playing",

"No you are not young lady" Gennie picked Molly up and carried her upstairs.

"Now Holly Dolly is going to be eaten by the wolf"

"I don't care",

"You are mean".

"go brush your teeth" said Gennie she looked around Betsi had gone "where is Betsy?"

Suddenly the wardrobe door opened and Betsy jumped out "BOO I GOT YOU" ,

Gennie jumped Molly laughed "Betsy please calm down and go brush your teeth same with you Molly".

"mummy?" said Molly

"what Molly" snapped Gennie,

"I feel sick" Molly started to cry.

"Me too" Betsy started to cry too

Gennie softened "ok come on let's get you sorted she picked them both up and took them to the bathroom,

"I'm going to be sick Mummy" Molly was sick on the floor "mummy I want to go to bed now".

Betsy was sick also on the floor "mummy I don't want to play anymore I want to go to bed too"

"Ok but I need to clean you both up"

Gennie she ran the bath and took their dirty clothes off them, She put their princess bubble bath in and put them in the bath. She then got some paper towels from the bathroom cupboard and cleaned up the sick and put it down the toilet, before getting the mop and bucket from the bathroom cupboard. Gennie quickly filled it with disinfectant from the top shelf and hot water and moped the bathroom floor; she did all this in less than five minutes then went to see to Molly and Betsy.

"Mummy I'm sorry I made a mess" Molly started to cry again

"I'm sorry too mummy" Betsy too began to cry again

Gennie warped them up in a big towel and hugged them tight "its ok darling's mummy loves you very much".

"Can we have a story and go to bed now?" asked Molly and Betsy at the same time

"I will dry you off and we need to brush your teeth" ,

"Are we going to bed naked mummy" giggled Molly.

"No silly I'm going to put some nice clean pyjamas on you" Gennie tickled her daughters chin and kissed her nose

"That would be funny mummy" giggled Betsy

"You are as silly as your sister" Gennie tickled Betsi's chin and kissed her nose.

"Gen they will be here soon" said Nikhil coming to the bathroom door "what happened?" he asked

"Bob is in big trouble they have both been sick so I'm sorting them out and I'll read them a story and I'll be down soon",

"Well hurry up they are coming to see both of us not just me and" started Nikhil.

"Nikhil I am busy at the moment" snapped Gennie

"Alright alright" Nikhil turned and went back downstairs,

Gennie dried Betsy and Molly off and got some clean pyjamas on them "now brush your teeth please".

"Ok mummy" said Molly and Betsy together

They brushed their teeth Gennie timed them for two minutes "right ok story and song time",

"Yaaaaay" said Molly and Betsy together.

"Which story do you want?"

"Make one up mummy" said Molly

"Yeah we love your stories mummy" said Betsy,

Gennie took them to Molly's room she would carry Betsy to her room once they were asleep after story time. It was song time Gennie always sang the same one one and only by Adele, the girls loved this and Elvis the wonder of you because they had been mummy and daddy's wedding songs.

"You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want"

Gennie sang

"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go"

Gennie looked at her daughters they had both fallen asleep, she picked up a sleeping Betsy and carried to her own room tucked her in. she kissed Betsi's hair before returning to tuck a sleeping Molly in, she tucked Molly in kissed her hair and went downstairs.

"Well you were a long time and look at the mess in the best room" said Nikhil

"our daughters have been sick I have cleaned it up and cleaned them up and got them to sleep so sorry if that is an inconvenience to you" snapped Gennie,

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that" said Nikhil "hugs?" .

"Ok" said Gennie smiling

Good I love you" Nikhil hugged his wife,

"I love you too" .

"You did use Disinfectant didn't you?"

"Course I did",

"Maybe I will go over it again do I have time"

"Well if I'm so useless you had better hadn't you" snapped Gennie

"I did not mean that Gen you know what I am like",

"Awwww whatever Nikhil" snapped Gennie she walked out the kitchen and upstairs.

Nikhil followed her upstairs they were just outside their room "Gen calm down"

"Oh so I am moody now?" snapped Gennie in a whisper,

"No I did not say that" said Nikhil walking towards Gennie he accidentally knocked something off the 1950s style table.

"Keep the noise down you will wake the girls" snapped Gennie still in a whisper

"They can sleep through all sorts",

"not when they are poorly they cannot" Gennie whispered.

"What is wrong with you?"

Gennie just growled burst in to tears and went in their room shutting the door,

"What on earth is going on I have just had to let your guests in?" Asked Georgia who had been sat in the garden with Rodney so had missed all the excitement.

"It's Gen she has gone off on one again"

"Well should I get them to wait?"

"I'll sort it" Nikhil started to go downstairs.

"No I will deal with them you go talk to Gennie"

"I do not know what to do"

"Talk to her I will sort your guests",

"Ok" Nikhil went onto his and Gennie's room Gennie was sat on the bed with her back to him "baby what's up" Nikhil sat beside her.

"I don't know I just feel oh I don't know" sobbed Gennie

"Well maybe we should talk"

"I don't feel well" Gennie got up and went into their bathroom,

Nikhil heard her being sick down the toilet "baby are you ok?"

Gennie returned "yea but I think I want to go to bed" Gennie hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder

"Ok I will go tell our guests" said Nikhil he hugged her tight,

"Their gone I told them something came up" said Georgia from the door.

"Thanks mum"

"Maybe you should go to sleep Gennie you do not look well" Georgia went downstairs.

Nikhil helped Gennie into her pyjamas and waited till she fell asleep then went down stairs

"Is she asleep?" asked Georgia,

"Yeah but I'm really worried about her mum she has been acting funny for a few days".


	2. Some Good News Some Bad News

_**MOVEING ON**_

_**SOME GOOD NEWS SOME BAD NEWS **_

_**OK SO YOU ALL KNOW THAT GENNIE DIED IN EMMERDALE, AND A LOT OF GENHIL FANS WHILE OF COURSE BEING HAPPY FOR THE LOVELY SIAN AND RIK WHERE ALSO UPSET THAT GENNIE DIED AND WILL MISS GENHIL AS THEY ARE THE BEST EMMERDALE COUPLE. THIS IS KIND OF A WAY OF KEEPING GENHIL FOREVER ITS FOR GENHIL FANS EVERYWHERE, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ALSO THIS IS FOR SIAN AND RIK BECAUSE THEY ARE OF**____**COURSE GENHIL XXXX**_

_**DEDCATED TO ALL GENHIL FANS AND THE TWO WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO PLAYED GENHIL SIAN AND RIK LOVE YOU ALL XXX**_

_**DISCLAMER THE CHARACTERS OF GENNIE, NIKHIL, BRENDA, RISHI, BOB, GEORGIA, RODNEY, MOLLY, PRYIA AND CHAS ARE NOT MY OWN THEY ARE THE CREATION OF EMMERDALE ITV STUDIOS **_

_It was the morning of May the 21__st__ and Gennie and Nikhil had a long busy day, Gennie was Getting Molly ready for school she was very excited because she was looking after the new girl arriving at her school that day. Betsy was going to work with Gennie and Nikhil because they had not found a suitable nanny yet; Nikhil had already gone to work because he had to make Shure everything for the wedding reception would run smoothly and also in typical Nikhil style make sure everything would be clean._

"_Molly darling time to get up" said Gennie opening Molly's bedroom door_

"_Ok Mummy",_

"_I am going to get your sister up you get your nice new dress on"._

"_Mummy what if my dress gets dirty again I am showing the new girl around today" Molly sat on her bed _

_Gennie went to sit beside her daughter "why won't you tell me what happened to your dress darling",_

"_I just fell over Mummy" Molly got up and went to get her new dress._

_Gennie watched her daughter she was worried about her the night before she had come to check on Molly and she had been crying, when Gennie had gone closer Molly to see what was wrong had pretended to be asleep._

"_Are you getting Betsy up" asked Georgia from the doorway_

"_Yeah" Gennie went out of Molly's room,_

"_Are you ok Gennie?"_

"_I am worried about Molly she was crying last night and when I went in to find out why she pretended to be asleep"_

"_Maybe she was asleep" suggested Georgia,_

"_I don't think so and her dress she was really upset but she told me and Nikhil she just fell over I just don't get how she could rip her dress so badly by falling over"._

"_She could have just snagged it on something"_

"_Maybe",_

"_But you are not convinced?"_

"_Not really"_

"_Has Molly ever lied to you before?" Georgia asked in a whisper,_

"_Never"._

"_Then she probably did just fall over really don't worry about it she seams fine to me" _

"_Maybe",_

"_You seem to have been worrying a lot lately and getting upset a lot too Nikhil is worried about you and so am I" Georgia told Gennie._

"_I had better get Betsy up" Gennie walked away towards Betsy's room _

"_You need to talk to Nikhil about whatever is upsetting you so I'm talking the girls out tonight to the cinema no arguments I won't take no for an answer" Georgia called after Gennie,_

_Betsy darling it is time to get up" Gennie entered Betsy's room._

"_Mummy when can I go to school with Molly?"_

"_Not for a while yet darling but you will be starting nursery in September",_

"_Ok Mummy"._

"_Why don't you choose what you would like to wear today?"_

"_Can I wear my princess dress?"_

"_Not today darling you are coming to work with Mummy"._

"_Yay I love coming to work with you Mummy" _

"_Well if you are a very good girl for Granma Georgia we might go get some ice cream when we pick Molly up from school",_

"_Cool can I have chocolate with nuts and chocolate sauce?"_

"_You can if you choose something to wear now and then brush your teeth" Gennie tickled Betsy's chin_

"_I know what I want to wear" Betsy went to her draws and got out a flowery skirt and a pink t shirt with glittery silver stars on it,_

"_Ok darling you put those on while I get Molly for teeth brushing time"._

"_Mummy I am dressed but I cannot do my buttons they are stiff and at the back" said Molly_

"_Come here darling I will do it" Gennie buttoned up Molly's dress and tied the silk ribbon belt at the back,_

"_Mummy your phone is ringing" said Molly._

_Gennie looked at her phone it was a message from Nikhil it said _

_Morning sexy bum how is my sexy angel and our beautiful princesses? Love _

_you all so very much Xxx_

_Gennie texted back_

_We are all quite fine wonderful Daddy and we love you too see you soon sexy Mister Xxx_

"_What is it Mummy" asked Molly,_

"_It's a text from daddy"._

"_What does it say Mummy" Molly climbed on her Mummy to get a look at the message_

"_He says he loves us all very much" Gennie keeping the phone out of Molly's reach so she could not read the full message,_

"_Are you and daddy picking me up from school?" _

"_Yes darling we are"_

"_Yay",_

"_We might go for ice cream too o the way back but now it is time to brush your teeth"._

"_Ok faces washed Teeth done" said Gennie ten minutes later "now hair who wants what?"_

"_Can I have a side fish tail brad mummy" said Molly,_

"_Course you can darling" said Gennie "and for you Betsy?" She added._

"_Same as Molly please Mummy" _

"_I might have known" Gennie smiled Betsy loved her big sister she looked up to Molly and copied her all the time Molly doted on her little sister looked after her taught her things and was very protective of Betsy,_

"_I like to be like Molly"._

"_I know darling hey I know how about Molly has a side fishtail braid on the left and Betsy on the right sound good?"_

"_Yeeeeaaaah" said Molly and Betsy together,_

"_Great let's get them done and go down for breakfast" said Gennie she brushed Molly's beautiful brown hair both Molly and Betsy had beautiful brown hair just like Gennie's, and beautiful brown eyes just like Gennie's they had Gennie's smile in fact they were the spitting image of their Mummy Gennie finished their hair and they went down stairs for breakfast. _

_It was 3 30 that day Gennie Nikhil and Betsy where waiting outside the school gates for Molly, a couple of the single Dads who sent their children to Molly's school fancied Gennie they were staring at her. Nikhil put his arm round her and kissed her hair she put her arm round him to the dads who stared at Gennie kind of creped her out staring like they did, Nikhil of course did not like this but he was unaware that some of the single Mums stared at him. Gennie did not like this one bit she glared at one of the mums who had whispered something to her friend about Nikhil. After a few minutes Molly came running out with a new friend, she ran to Gennie and hugged her then hugged her daddy and Betsy._

"_Mummy Daddy this is Sian she started today" Molly said_

"_Hello Sian" said Nikhil,_

_Sian was slightly shy she did not say anything Gennie smiled at Sian "how did you enjoy your first day?" she asked._

"_It was ok Molly showed me where everything was and she is my new best friend" said Sian _

"_Would you like to come with us for some ice cream?" asked Gennie,_

"_My mummy is picking me up" said Sian._

_A kind looking red haired lady came over to them she smiled "hi Sian who is your new friend" she asked_

"_Mummy this is Molly she was showing me around" said Sian to the lady,_

"_Well hello Molly my name is Bronwyn" said Bronwyn._

"_Hi" said Molly_

"_hi Bronwyn my name is Gennie this is my husband Nikhil and this is our daughter Betsy, we were just asking Sian is she would like to come for an ice cream with us if you would like to come too" Gennie offered her hand for Bronwyn to shake._

_Bronwyn shook Gennie's hand then Nikhil's "yeah thanks that would be great we don't know anyone here yet" _

"_Well everyone here is friendly" said Nikhil,_

"_Yeah some of them look a little too friendly" said Bronwyn "I saw some of them staring at you in that creepy way"._

"_Oh don't mind them they don't live in Brecon they are not very popular here because they cause a lot of trouble" said Nikhil_

"_Nobody likes them" said Gennie,_

"_Mummy are we going for an ice cream?" asked Molly._

"_Yes darling" _

"_The ice cream place is just up the road so we can walk" said Nikhil,_

_They all walked out the school gates and to the ice cream parlour._

"_Ok what does everyone want?" Asked Gennie_

"_Can I have Chocolate with chocolate sauce and nuts please Mummy? Asked Betsy,_

"_Ok darling Molly what do you want?_

"_Can I have chocolate mint with nuts and strawberry sauce please?"_

"_Ok darling what would you like Sian?"_

"_Same as Molly please". _

_Bronwyn got her purse out "what do you think mummy should have?" she asked Sian_

"_Strawberry ripple Mummy that is your favourite",_

"_Ok "._

"_And would you like Chocolate fudge brownie with chocolate sauce" Nikhil asked Gennie_

_Gennie smiled and nodded "yea please", _

_Nikhil went to the counter " could we have one chocolate with nuts and chocolate sauce, two chocolate mint with nuts and strawberry sauce, one strawberry ripple, and two chocolate fudge brownie with strawberry sauce please" he asked._

"_Ok" said the girl "sit down and we will bring it to you Nikhil paid for the ice creams and they all went to sit down_

"_How much was ours?" Bronwyn handed Nikhil some money,_

"_It's ok my treat to welcome you to Brecon" said Nikhil._

"_That is very kind of you Thanks" she put her purse away_

"_That is ok",_

_The girl brought their ice creams over to them "here you go" she said and walked away._

"_Well her altitude is nice" said Gennie sarcastically_

"_She was very rude I have never seen her here before" agreed Nikhil,_

"_She is Judy's big sister Judy is a cow" said Molly._

"_Molly do not call people names please" said Gennie_

"_Well she is nasty Mummy",_

"_Maybe but don't go down to her level you are a nice girl"._

"_Ok Mummy"_

"_The ice cream is yummy" said Sian,_

"_Yeah this is a great place" said Gennie._

"_Mummy I can make it fly in my mouth" said Betsy she pushed her spoon quickly in her mouth_

"_Betsy eat nicely you are not an animal so please do not act like one" said Gennie,_

"_But it is funny Mummy" said Betsy with her mouth full she giggled and put more ice cream in her mouth the ice cream had a big nut on it Betsy began choking. _

_Gennie panicked "she's choking Nikhil" _

_Betsy continued choking she was crying now trying to talk but she could not Gennie was panicking Nikhil slapped Betsy hard on the back and the nut came straight out, Betsy hugged her Daddy tight "daddy that was scary" she was crying._

"_It is ok princess" said Nikhil hugging his daughter_

"_Betsy never do that again you scared Mummy" Gennie knelt down beside Betsy,_

"_Sorry Mummy" Betsy hugged Gennie._

"_Can you keep your brat quiet and clean up that mess" said the girl coming over_

"_Don't you talk to my little sister like that you're as stupid as your sister" said Molly,_

"_Molly I will deal with this" Nikhil got up "now my daughter has just choked on a nut and it was rather a big one which should not have been on her ice cream, where is your manager?"_

"_Out" said the girl _

"_Well we are going now but we will be back when your manager is in what is your name?" Nikhil asked the girl_

"_Not telling you" the girl said,_

"_Right well we will find out your attitude is disgraceful and when we come back we will be telling your manager" Nikhil was cross now._

"_Sod off" said the girl_

"_Think we can add swearing in front of children to the list" said Bronwyn,_

"_Whatever"._

_They walked out the ice cream parlour and all went home_

_It was a beautiful summers day on a Saturday Gennie and Nikhil decided to take Molly and Betsy on a picnic they invited William and of course Georgia, Rodney, Brenda, Bob, Cathy, Heath, Chas, and Kelvin. William and Nikhil where making sandwiches Georgia had made a cake and Gennie was getting Molly and Betsy ready. _

"_Ok what sandwiches do we want" asked Nikhil_

"_Just make a few different ones" said Georgia "where is the icing I made earlier?"_

"_It's here" said William._

"_Thanks William" Georgia took the icing and iced her cake_

"_Can I help?" asked Chas,_

"_Yeah could you get some crisps out the cupboard please" said Nikhil._

"_Ok" Chas went to the cupboard and got the box of crisps she put enough packets for everyone in the picnic basket_

"_Where are the salads Gennie made" asked Nikhil,_

"_Well they could be in the fridge where she put them" Georgia put her newly iced cake in a cake tin._

"_Right we will put them in first" Nikhil he wrapped the sandwiches he and William had made up_

"_Brenda and Bob are bringing pork pies, ham, sausage rolls, and some cold drinks" said Georgia,_

"_ok so we have sandwiches, two salads, a cake, brownies, crisps, drinks, sausage rolls, pork pies and ham, that should be enough let's get it packed up" Nikhil went over to the picnic basket with the neatly wrapped sandwiches._

_William got the salads out the fridge he put them next to the sandwiches on the kitchen top "we should put the cake in last"_

"_I need a bag for the crisps they cannot go in like that they look a mess" Nikhil started looking in cupboards for a bag,_

"_Nikhil dose it really matter?" Gennie walked in to the kitchen._

"_If it is not organised" started Nikhil_

"_Yeah I know we will not be able to find anything" Gennie went over and kissed him "I love it when you get all organised and tidy",_

"_Are Molly and Betsy ready" Nikhil kissed his wife._

"_They are waiting in the car I couldn't stop them"_

_The car Hawn beeped Georgia laughed "I think they want to go" _

_Nikhil put the salads tidily in the bottom of the picnic basket; he then put two ice picnic basket coolers on top of the salads then put the sandwiches in some plastic food store boxes. The car Hawn beeped again Nikhil went to the window the car was near the window _

"_Molly stops it with the car Hawn right now", he went to put the sandwiches in the basket and put some more coolers on top of them. He then put the crisps neatly in and the cake on top,_

"_Right that is all our stuff" the car Hawn beeped again "MOLLY KNOCK IT OFF" Nikhil shouted out the window._

_William shut the picnic basket up "let's go before she beeps it again"_

"_They are exited" Georgia got the blankets they would be sitting on,_

"_I had better go get Kelvin he takes so long to get ready his hair has to be perfect" said Chas._

"_Bit like someone I know" Gennie got some plastic glasses and opened the basket put them in and shut the basket again_

"_Well I have to look my best" Nikhil opened the basket and put some plastic plates and knives, forks and spoons in then shut it and belted it up,_

"_I was talking about Chas"._

"_And you never take ages" Chas went out the kitchen_

"_Cheeky" Gennie went to shut the window Nikhil had opened,_

"_She has a point" Nikhil put his arm round Gennie and kissed her hair._

"_Ok so we all like our hair to look right" Gennie kissed Nikhil_

"_When we have finished talking about how everyone's hair looks Molly is about to beep the Hawn again" Georgia said the Hawn beeped again,_

"_Ok let's go" Nikhil picked up the picnic basket._

"_Are the activity's in the car?" Gennie asked_

"_Yeah" said Nikhil,_

"_Good" Gennie followed Nikhil out the kitchen._

"_Rodney come-on its time to go" said Georgia going in to the room where Rodney was watching cricket, "turn that rubbish off we have all been busy getting everything ready for the picnic and all you and kelvin have done is do your hair and watch television"_

"_I have not done my hair" said Rodney,_

"_Well that is your own fault watching this rubbish now would you please turn it off and come along"._

"_Can I just?"_

"_No you cannot just come on"_

"_I just want to sky plus it"_

"_You are holding everyone up and the girls are beeping the Hawn"_

"_It's a really good match"_

"_I do not care get in the car now" said Georgia losing her patience "honestly it's like looking after a child"_

_Georgia and Rodney came in to the hall way and Chas and Kelvin came down the steps together everyone was gathered in the hall way, they all walked out the door Nikhil locked the door everyone got in the two cars . Molly, Betsy, Gennie and Nikhil went in one car and Georgia, Rodney, Chas, kelvin and William went in another. They drove past Makarem and his dog and through the high security gates, and they set off to meet Bob, Brenda, Cathy and Heath at their Favourite picnic spot a quiet place in Brecon close to where Gavin and Stacy had been filmed the week before. Molly and Betsy where exited because they had made friends with Jo page and hoped they would see her, Gennie and Nikhil did not have the heart to tell them they had finished filming a week ago they hoped the activity's would keep then entertained so they would not notice._

_NIKHIL'S CAR_

"_Molly darling do not undo your seatbelt" said Gennie from the front seat_

"_But Mummy I dropped Holly Dolly" Molly undid her seat belt and got out her car seat,_

"_Get back in your seat please darling I know you want Holly Dolly but it is the law that you stay in your car seat, and keep your seatbelt on please be a good girl set an example to your sister"._

"_Sorry Mummy I got Holly Dolly now"_

"_Ok well get back in your seat please can you do your seatbelt up yourself?"_

"_Yes Mummy". _

"_Good Girl" Gennie turned to make sure Molly was in her seat with her belt on she was _

_Nikhil smiled at his wife he touched her hand "you look great in that dress",_

_Gennie smiled back "awwww thanks babe"._

"_Mummy will Jo be there?" asked Betsy_

_Gennie had hoped Betsy would not ask this "no darling they finished filming last week",_

"_Awwwwwww I wanted to show her my picture I made her"._

"_Well tell you what I will tweet her a pic of it tonight"_

"_But how can I give it to her?_

"_We will post it"_

"_Ok Mummy",_

"_Have they gone back to Barry island Mummy?" asked Molly._

"_Yes darling they have"_

"_Daddy?" said Betsy,_

"_Yes princess" said Nikhil._

"_Are we going to go to Barry one day?"_

"_Maybe princess", _

_Molly started giggling she was looking out the window she tapped Betsy on the shoulder "look" she whispered._

_Betsy giggled too "he is funny"_

"_Who is funny?" asked Gennie, _

"_What are you girls giggling and whispering about?" Nikhil asked._

_Gennie looked out the window she giggled too "Rodney is pulling help get me out of here faces" _

"_Mum must be giving him one of her lectures",_

"_Your Mum is giving him a disapproving look now"._

_WILLIAM'S CAR_

"_Do you think there is any danger that you might act your age?" Georgia asked Rodney disapprovingly_

"_What am I doing?_

"_Well I do not know you tell me Rodney"._

"_I'm entertaining the girls"_

_Georgia looked Molly Betsy and Gennie were laughing so was Nikhil Kelvin was laughing to,_

"_Kelvin do not encourage him" said Chas._

"_I am not"_

"_You are now stop it",_

"_Rodney would you stop it now" Georgia rolled her eyes._

"_Why do men always act like children?" Chas pushed her hair out of her face_

_William shook his head and laughed "I think he is just trying to keep the girls amused", _

"_Well we are not going far and Gennie and Nikhil can do that" Georgia looked out the window._

"_I know but Nikhil is driving" William turned into a car park _

"_well we are here now so can you two please start acting your age, it's not good to teach the girls to pull faces at people in cars" Georgia opened the car door and got out,_

"_Why does it matter?" Rodney also got out the car._

"_Because if they do it to the wrong person anything could happen"_

"_As if that will happen",_

"_actually Georgia has a point there I have seen it happen to the Family I worked for before, the boy was pulling faces and a woman threw a brick through the window" William got the picnic basket out the boot._

"_And you can stop laughing it is not funny Kelvin" Chas got her bag from the car_

"_Ok ok take a chill pill",_

"_Don't say that it is annoying"._

"_It certainly is" Georgia waved at Nikhil who had just pulled in to the car park_

_Nikhil got out the car "nice face pulling Rodney",_

"_Don't you encourage him as well are Brenda and Bob not here yet we have a bit of a walk ahead of us" Georgia sat down on a bench to wait._

"_Uncle Rodney you are funny" Betsy ran over to Rodney _

"_Yeah puling faces is funny" Molly pulled a face at Georgia,_

"_Molly darling do not pull faces at your Granma please" Gennie got the activities out the car._

"_But it's funny" _

"_I am not bothered if they pull faces at me I just don't want those pulling faces at other cars at people they do not know",_

"_Why Granny?" _

"_Because someone might get a bit cross"_

"_But they would be pooh heads",_

"_Molly how many times have I told you do not call people pooh heads" Gennie went to sit next to Georgia._

"_Have we got everything?" Nikhil walked over to where Gennie and Georgia where sat he sat next to Gennie putting his arm round her,_

"_Wish my mum would hurry up" Gennie rested her head on Nikhil's shoulder and put her arms round his waist._

_William came over to them with the picnic basket "I'm sure she won't be long"_

_Kelvin brought the blankets "where are we going anyway?"_

"_Up there" Nikhil pointed up the Brecon Beacons._

"_Looks like a long walk"_

"_It is but it is worth it",_

"_Don't mind him he is just lazy" Chas playfully pushed him._

"_Awwwwwww aunty Chas that's naughty you are not allowed to push people" Molly told Chas_

"_I was only playing" said Chas,_

"_Daddy is she going on the naughty step?" Molly turned to Nikhil._

"_No we will give her a warning" he looked at Chas "Aunty Chas do not push or you will go on the naughty step"_

"_You have to say sorry now Aunty Chas",_

"_Ok sorry kelvin"._

"_I forgive you" Kelvin grinned at Chas_

"_Do not push it" Chas muttered,_

"_Are the girls ok walking all that way" kelvin put the blankets on the table. _

"_Do not use Molly and Betsy to get out of walking" Chas sat at the bench on the other side of the table_

"_I am not",_

"_You are typical of you remember the time you rang Katie from our kitchen to tell her we were ready to go she was only in the living room"._

"_Molly and Betsy walk as far as they can the Nikhil and I give them a piggy back" Gennie got her phone out "I'm going to ring Mum they should be here by now"_

"_No need they are here" Nikhil waved at Bob's car pulling in the car park, _

_Bob parked up and got out "sorry we are late Cathy could not find her shoes and they have both been naughty"._

"_Come on you two get out the car please" Brenda opened the back door_

"_No I do not want to" said Cathy,_

"_Me either and you are stupid" said Heath._

"_Yeah you are stupid"_

"_Cathy Heath do not be cheeky to Brenda" Bob got their picnic basket out,_

"_It really is a long walk to where we are going and we need to set off" Nikhil got up._

"_Right you two get out the car now or you will not go to Sabrina's party tomorrow" Brenda undid their seat belts _

_After a while they finally set off walking it took them half an hour to get to their favourite spot Nikhil put Molly down and Gennie put Betsy down,_

"_Mummy I'm hungry are we having something to eat now" Betsy asked._

"_Yes darling we just need to set up" _

"_Ok Mummy",_

_Kelvin put the picnic blankets on the ground "this place is lovely"._

_William put the picnic basket on the ground next to the blanket "it is lovely"_

_Nikhil started unloading the food "told you it would be worth it",_

_Bob put the other picnic basket next to Nikhil's and also started unloading it "at least those two are behaving now"._

_Brenda got a grape and ate it "well they are still not going to Sabrina's party tomorrow they held us up for ages today and still did so when we warned them"_

"_Yes I agree no matter what they do or say they do not go" Bob finished unloading the picnic basket,_

"_Right everyone time to eat" Gennie said._

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I am starving" Betsy came running over _

"_Meeeeeeeeeeeee too" Molly also came running over,_

"_Ok what sandwich dose everyone want" Nikhil sat down._

"_I will have Ham please" said Gennie_

"_Me too please Daddy Holly Dolly will share mine she is hungry too",_

_Everyone picked their sandwiches and soon there was just one tuna left Gennie rewrapped it and put it in her bag "I haven't had a tuna I will have it later"._

"_You are hungry today" Nikhil picked up a sausage roll_

"_What is that meant to mean" snapped Gennie,_

"_I only asked"._

"_Maybe you should just leave it Nikhil it's not good to make comments like that" Georgia ate a mini pork pie_

_Gennie got a plate and put her third serving of salad Ham and pork Pie on it "where are the forks?"_

"_Here Hunni" Nikhil gave Gennie a fork he saw her sad face "hey I wasn't having a go I'm sorry if I upset you"._

"_It is ok babe" Gennie started eating her salad_

"_You sure?"_

_Gennie smiled "yeah" she looked over to the girls who were playing "are you two having any salad girls?"_

"_Ewwwwww no salad is yucky and Holly dolly hates it" _

"_Yeah it is yucky" Betsy agreed,_

"_Well we are having cake soon so come sit down please"._

"_Ok Mummy" _

"_Ok Mummy" _

_They came to sit down after everyone was full up they played games until it was time to set off home, Cathy and Heath had started playing up again so Bob and Brenda had taken them home early. Molly and Betsy fell asleep in the car so Gennie and Nikhil carried them inside and put them to bed it was early evening by the time everyone sat down, they decided to watch a film Chas and kelvin had gone out to see some of Kelvins friends who were in Brecon for the weekend._

_Gennie was laughing at a part in the film she went in her bag and got the tuna sandwich out "I'm starving" she took a bite then rushed up to the toilet _

_Nikhil rushed after her "baby are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice,_

"_I'm fine Nikhil Gennie snapped._

"_Are you sure Baby?" Nikhil was really worried now_

_Gennie burst in to tears "no" she said,_

"_Let me in baby" Nikhil said._

_The door opened Gennie buried her face into Nikhil's shoulder and sobbed "what is wrong with me Nikhil why do I eat so much why I am so fat why am I so stupid"_

_Nikhil held her tight "you are not fat or stupid you are beautiful and wonderful and you have had a big appetite lately but you are still wonderful and beautiful",_

"_I am so tired all the time"_

"_We need to get you to the doctors you have not been yourself for a while"_

"_Can we go to bed now I'm cold and need you to cuddle me all night"_

"_Ok baby" _

_They went to bed and soon both fell asleep when Georgia and Rodney came up they were quiet so they did not wake them_

_It was a Thursday morning and Gennie and Nikhil were working from home when the post came, Gennie went to get it there was an important looking letter from Leeds addressed to her. Gennie opened it but when she began to read it her face fell _

_Nikhil looked at his wife concerned "baby what's wrong?"_

_Gennie started shaking "they are thinking of letting him out"_

"_What do you mean" Nikhil picked up the letter from the floor where Gennie had dropped it and read it "ok Baby listen it is just an appeal he may not even get out and even if he does he will never see us again we left the village years ago, no one knows we are here"._

"_What if he finds us" sobbed Gennie_

"_baby he will not no one left in the village even knows where we are they think we are in America like Mum and Rodney" Nikhil hugged his wife tightly,_

_William was dusting the television "its ok Miss Gennie Mister Nikhil is right he will never find you and even if he did which he will not do you really think he could get past security?, those gates are huge and would you try getting past Makarem and that large dog of his?._

"_No I guess not"_

"_Why don't I fix you some lunch Miss Gennie you have not eaten all morning" he went to the fridge,_

"_No I am not hungry and anyway I need to finish this dress Isabelle is picking it up tomorrow, anyway I'm getting fat I need to go on a diet"._

"_No you are not Baby you are beautiful" Nikhil hugged Gennie again _

"_Well I am going on a diet",_

"_Are you ok baby" Nikhil was really worried now._

"_Yeah I will be fine" Gennie smiled at Nikhil_

_Nikhil watched his wife walk away he was not convinced she had been going through so many mood swings lately and was poorly a lot,_

_Gennie went in to the bathroom she splashed her face with warm water she looked up in to the Mirror she thought for a moment she was late two or three weeks about, she had been so emotional over the past few weeks she had not noticed. This had only happened two times before both times she had been pregnant once with Molly and again with Betsy; she smiled and rushed out of the bathroom._

"_Nikhil" _

"_Yes baby",_

"_You know I have been having a lot of mood swings lately?"_

"_Yes baby and you have been ill a lot I am really worried"_

"_Don't be I am late",_

"_Late for what baby?"_

"_My princess lesions" said Gennie sarcastically "what do you think I mean I am late"_

"_You mean?"_

"_Yes I think I am pregnant"._

_Nikhil picked Gennie up and swung her round "wooooooooohooooooo have you done a test?_

"_No I only just worked it out",_

"_Well let's go get one now"._

"_Nikhil I have the dress to finish and it is Molly's concert at four I have a lot to do I will make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow" _

"_I will go get a test now",_

"_Nikhil don't you have a lot of work to do?"_

"_It can wait"_

"_Miss Gennie maybe it will be easier to just let him go",_

"_Go on then"._

"_Daddy where are you going?" Betsy came running in_

"_Town you want to come princess?"_

"_Can I have an ice cream please daddy?"_

"_Course you can princess"_

"_Bring me some cake's back please?" Gennie asked,_

"_Shure Baby what would you like?"_

"_Chocolate fudge, strawberry sponge, some bake well slices and brownies please"_

"_Ok baby",_

"_Mummy when is Molly's concert I am making her a picture"._

"_It is at four darlings" _

"_Ok Mummy"_

_Nikhil and Molly went in to town and returned half an hour later Nikhil had two tests and Gennie's cakes he gave William took Betsy to play a game of hide and seek outside, and Nikhil gave Gennie the test and her cakes she went in to the bathroom to do the tests. She came out a few minutes later smiling Nikhil looked at her face he too smiled,_

"_Positive?"_

_Gennie nodded "positive"_

_It was four and Gennie, Nikhil, Betsy, William, Chas, kelvin, Georgia, Rodney, Brenda, and Bob where at the school, Rishi had come to see his granddaughter and Pryia her niece so there where a lot of people going to see Molly sing they all sat down Molly was second up._

"_What is she singing?" asked Pryia_

"_Over the Rainbow" Gennie sat down "she is dressed as Dorothy and everything",_

"_She will be amazing I am so proud of my beautiful granddaughter" said Rishi._

"_Me too" agreed Georgia_

"_She gets it from her mum" said Brenda,_

"_She sure dose" Nikhil agreed "I am so proud of my three beautiful girls"._

"_Shhhhhh she is on" Gennie got her phone and recorded Molly singing _

_when Molly had finished the whole of the school hall got up and clapped and Gennie had tears in her eyes she was so proud of her little girl she looked at Nikhil he was crying too, but Gennie's hormones made her cry more and she was still crying when the show finished a hour later._

_The Head Teacher Mrs Lomax came on "ok weren't they all great they are all little stars but there is one winner in this competition and the judges have chosen" she looked at her bit of paper "Molly Sharma"_

_Molly came back on the stage and Gennie cheered the loudest through she was really crying now but only because she was so proud Nikhil hugged her,_

_Molly came over to her everyone "Mummy why are you crying?" she looked at her Mummy._

"_Because Mummy is so proud of you darling" she said_

_Nikhil put his arm round Gennie's waist while everyone came to coagulate Molly, Gennie put her arms round his waist and cried Nikhil beamed proudly. When then finally got away they all went out to diner to celebrate Molly's win, both Molly and Betsy got to stay up extra late that evening and them and Gennie fell asleep on the car journey home_

"


	3. Exiteing Times and Nikhil's Flashback's

_**Moving On**_

_**Exiting Times and**____**Nikhil's Flash Backs**_

_**EVERYONE IS EXITED ABOUT GENNIE AND NIKHIL'S NEWS AND GETTING READY FOR THE NEW ARRIVAL OR WILL IT BE ARRIVALS?, ALSO WHY IS NIKHIL HAVING FLASHBACKS IN HIS SLEEP WHAT ARE THE FLASHBACKS ABOUT CAN HE STOP THEM BEFORE GENNIE FINDS OUT.**_

_**DISCLAMER THE CHARACTERS OF GENNIE, NIKHIL, BRENDA, RISHI, BOB, GEORGIA, RODNEY, MOLLY AND PRYIA ARE NOT MY OWN THEY ARE THE CREATION OF EMMERDALE ITV STUDIOS **_

_It was the first day in June and Gennie and Nikhil where waiting in the doctors surgery for the results of the test Molly and Betsy where playing with the toys in the surgery_

"_Are you ok Hunni" Nikhil put his arm round Gennie _

"_Yeah just tired"_

"_You sure?" he looked at her concerned,_

"_Yeah Babe" Gennie smiled._

"_I know are you missing Chas now she went back to France?"_

"_yeah silly I know I only saw her yesterday but I do not see her much and my hormones are all over the place" she rested her head on Nikhil's shoulder,_

"_Nah Hunni it's not silly you and Chas are very close I'll bet she is missing you too" he moved a strand of hair from Gennie's face._

"_She would probably tell me I am being silly"_

"_No she wouldn't"_

"_You think so?" Gennie looked at Nikhil,_

"_I know so" Nikhil kissed Gennie's nose._

"_I like Kelvin he is good for Chas"_

_Nikhil wasn't listening he was staring at Gennie "you look really beautiful today"_

"_Nikhil I look a mess",_

_Nikhil shook his head "you always look beautiful to me"._

_Gennie smiled "awwww you are so sweet" she kissed him_

"_Mummy can you read this?" Molly climbed on her Mummy's knee,_

"_Yeah course darling",_

"_Where can I sit I want to see too" asked Betsy._

_Nikhil picked his daughter up "why don't you sit on Daddy's Knee princess" _

"_Ok Daddy",_

_Gennie looked at the book it was Mog the Forgetful Cat by Judith Kerr "Granma Brenda used to read this to me when I was little"._

"_Really Mummy is it good?" Molly asked excitedly_

"_yeah it was one of my favourites" Gennie opened the book and started reading Just as Gennie finished the story just as doctor Hollis came out "Genesis Sharma?",_

"_Yes" Gennie got up. _

"_Hi Genesis come through"_

_Gennie, Nikhil, Molly and Betsy followed doctor Hollis in to her room they all sat down Molly and Betsy sat on Gennie and Nikhil's knees,_

"_Would you like to get on the table and pull your top up a bit please Mrs Sharma"?_

"_Ok but it is Gennie I hate all that formal stuff" Gennie put Betsy down and got on the table she pulled her top just above her tummy_

"_ok Gennie this may be a little cold" doctor Hollis put some gel on a scanner then put it on Gennie's tummy she moved it around a bit "ok good news you are twenty weeks pregnant" she scanned for a little n longer,_

"_Is it ok to get down now my tummy is getting cold?"_

"_Ok here is something to wipe the gel off your tummy" doctor Hollis gave Gennie some paper roll_

"_Thanks" Gennie dried her tummy and sat back down Betsy got back on her knee,_

_Doctor Hollis looked at her notes "ok well firstly I would like to say Congratulations and that like I said you are twenty weeks pregnant and"._

"_Yeah thought it might be something like that I missed four periods" Gennie said_

"_We thought she had only missed one at first but with her getting so upset lately and business being so busy she…",_

"_Nikhil do have to?"_

"_Sorry"_

"_You will be pleased to know the babies are very healthy and no signs of anything wrong…"_

_Nikhil smiled "that is great news"_

"_Mummy what is pregnant?"_

"_You are going to have a baby brother or sister Betsy" Gennie smiled at her daughter._

"_Yaaaaay will I look after her like Molly looks after me?"_

"_Or he darling you and Molly can both help look after the baby",_

"_There is a chance you might have both a girl and a boy because it is twins that was the next thing I was going to tell you". _

"_Wow that is really great" Nikhil kissed Gennie smiling_

_Gennie smiled too "wow twins I was not expecting that",_

"_Mummy what is twins?"_

"_It is two babies Betsy" Molly told her sister_

"_Is that right Mummy?"_

"_Yes darling Mummy is going to have two babies to you might have a baby Brother and Sister"._

"_Cool"_

"_ok so like I said you are twenty weeks pregnant which means your babies will be due around 12__th__ of September and good news they are both healthy as far as I can see, so would you like to use the same midwife as you had for Betsy?",_

"_Yes please Nurse Woodland was very good" Gennie pulled Betsy higher on her knee she was sliding down._

"_ok I will sort that now just let me see" doctor Hollis looked at her laptop "arrrrrr here we go we can book your first proper scan and check up in two weeks is June the 16__th__ ok?"_

"_Yes that is great" Nikhil took one of Gennie's hands,_

_Gennie smiled "brilliant"._

"_Ok well I guess that is it Congratulations again and good luck not that you will need it"_

"_Great thanks" Nikhil put Molly down and got up he shook doctor Hollis's hand,_

"_Yeah thanks" Gennie also got up and shook doctor Hollis's hand._

_They left the doctor's and strapped Molly and Betsy in their car seats before getting in the car Nikhil was driving "well I guess we can start telling everyone" _

"_Yeah cannot wait Mum and Bob will be so excited that it is twins",_

"_Yeah my Mum and Dad will be too"._

"_I know I cannot believe it twins"_

"_It is the best news ever",_

"_Mummy where is the baby?"_

"_They are in Mummy's Tummy Betsy darling"_

"_Is that why doctor Hollis put that funny thing and gel on your Tummy Mummy",_

"_Yes darling"._

"_Was she putting the babies in your tummy mummy because I did not see them?"_

"_Not really darling the babies are already in Mummy's tummy",_

"_Oh how did they get there Mummy?"_

"_It is magic princess" Nikhil change gear to drive up a big hill_

"_What kind of magic Daddy?"_

"_Well it is a special kind"._

"_Dose it involve angels or fairies Daddy?"_

"_yes it dose and it is a secret kind of magic so no one knows apart from the angels and fairies",_

"_Oh ok Daddy"._

_Betsy went back to playing a game with Molly Gennie smiled at Nikhil "nice save" _

_Nikhil smiled back at Gennie he put his hand on her leg "your smile is so beautiful", _

_Gennie took his hand "your smile is sexy"._

"_I love you so much you know that don't you" Nikhil kissed her hand_

"_I know I really love you too", _

"_Good I think we are the happiest Family ever"._

"_Me too and we will be even happier after our babies are born"_

"_Defiantly",_

"_What are you making for tonight Priya's boyfriend is arriving this afternoon"._

"_Oh shit I forgot about that"_

"_Awwwwwww Daddy you said the S word you will have to go on the naughty step",_

"_Yes good point Molly" Gennie looked at Nikhil sternly._

"_Sorry slip of the tongue" _

"_you still have to go on the naughty step Daddy you made aunty Pryia go on it when she said the S word",_

"_Yeah that was a barrel of laughs" Nikhil rolled his eyes._

"_Awwww don't worry Daddy Pryia will cheer up when she sees you on the naughty step" Gennie teased _

"_well it is her fault acting like a princess as usual changing her mind every two minutes about whether she wants to be with André or not sending us all in to confusion",_

"_I am going to tell her you said that Daddy" Molly tapped Nikhil on the shoulder._

"_Yeah Daddy me too"_

"_Molly you will be joining Daddy if you don't get back in your seat and how many times have I told you do not tap Daddy on the shoulder when he is driving",_

"_But he said the S word Mummy"._

"_I know he did and he is in trouble too he has made Mummy cross so you need to get in your seat before you are punished as well"_

"_Ok but I want to see Daddy on the naughty step and take a photo for twitter",_

"_Ok you can do that" Gennie looked at Nikhil giggling._

"_Great I am still getting over finding out that I eat fresh Camel turd" Nikhil rolled his eyes_

_Gennie giggled "well it was a good secret you kept there Daddy",_

"_Yeah so good I did not even know till Molly told everyone we know on twitter"._

"_I did not know till aunty Pryia told me to tweet it"_

"_Yes I must thank her for that so very kind of her",_

"_SARCASUM" shouted Betsy suddenly making everyone jump._

_Molly and Betsy giggled "yeah Betsy should we tell Aunty Pryia that too"_

"_Yeeeeaaaah",_

"_Yeah I think you should too" Gennie grinned at Nikhil._

"_Ok fine tell her but in the meantime we are at the supermarket so everyone out!"_

"_Can we have that book you promised Daddy",_

"_Yeah course you can as long as you and Betsy behave in the supermarket"._

"_We will"_

_Everyone got out the car Gennie got a trolley and lifted Betsy and Molly in to it "right let's get this done have you got the list Nikhil?_

"_Yeah here" Nikhil gave Gennie the list._

"_ok Molly you can read, Betsy you find and point to where everything is I will get it and put it in the trolley and daddy can push the trolley so let's go remember the golden rule we stick to the list"_

"_Ok Mummy",_

"_Ok mummy"._

"_And at the end everyone who was good gets a prize, you were good in doctor's and in the car so if you are good in here too you both get a book"_

"_Ok what is first on the list Molly?" Nikhil pushed the trolley in to Morrison's,_

"_Herbs"._

"_Where are the herbs Betsy they will be green" Gennie took her cardigan off _

_Betsy looked around "there",_

"_Well done Princess Gennie you get the herbs"._

"_There they are" Gennie put the required herbs in the trolley_

"_Ok Molly Princess what is next?" Nikhil pushed the trolley away from the herbs,_

"_Tomatoes"._

"_Ok Betsy darling what colour are tomatoes?" Gennie put her cardigan back on_

"_Red",_

"_Can you see anything Red Princess?"_

"_There" Betsy pointed_

"_Well done darling" Gennie put the tomatoes in the trolley,_

"_Do we have smoked Garlic"?_

"_Yes Nikhil from William's garden that is why it is not on the list"_

"_Ok shame the tomatoes are not ready yet and the herbs",_

"_I know they are always so good" Gennie looked at Molly "ok darling what is next?"_

"_Mushrooms" said Molly_

"_Can you see any Mushrooms princess Betsy?"_

"_There" Betsy pointed_

_After about half an hour they finished their shopping and took Molly and Betsy to the book aisle to choose a book each, the children's book section was far from quiet a small child about Betsy's age was having a tantrum and another older child was throwing books on the floor._

_Gennie picked Betsy out the trolley keep her close "ok darling which one do you want"_

_Betsy looked for a few minutes before picking a book about a puppy who made friends with a bear "this one please Mummy it has a puppy and a bear they are cute what is it about",_

_Gennie read the title "The puppy and the bear that made friends"._

"_That sounds so good Mummy"_

_Gennie smiled at her daughter "yea it dose" Gennie put Betsy back in the trolley and picked Molly out "ok darling your turn",_

_Molly chose straight away "this one please Mummy it's the new Lola the fairy princess one"._

"_Ohhhhh great I love Lola the fairy princess" Gennie put Molly back in the trolley,_

_Nikhil pushed the trolley away from the aisle "they need to control those children". _

"_Daddy they were making noise in a public place and you have to be quiet" Molly said_

"_Yes princess they were very naughty"_

_They paid for everything all got in the car and drove home Molly and Betsy went to play and Nikhil insisted Gennie have a lie down "Nikhil I am fine"_

"_You need rest baby" _

_It was a nasty Rainey day a week later everyone was board because they were stuck indoors, it was total chaos Georgia, Gennie and Nikhil where trying to organise everyone, Pryia was arguing with André, Rodney was moaning because the rain was affecting his enjoyment of the cricket match on the TV, Molly and Betsy were running round the kitchen and Rishi had been locked in the toilet._

"_GRANPA RISHI IS LOCKED IN THE BOG GRANPA RISHI IS LOCKED IN THE BOG" Molly ran round the kitchen table followed closely by Betsy_

"_MOLLY AND BETSY CALM DOWN" Gennie was trying to open the door to the bathroom,_

"_YOU ARE A STUPID PRAT AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU" Pryia threw her shoe at André narrowly missing Nikhil's head._

"_PRYIA PLEASE STOP SWAREING AND THROWING THINGS" Nikhil was loosening his patience_

"_GRAMPA IS LOCKED IN THE BOG PRYA SAID PRAT GRANPA IS LOCLED IN THE BOG PRYIA SAID PRAT" Molly changed direction nearly bumping in to Betsy,_

"_GRANPA BOG PRYIA PRAT" Betsy followed her sister._

"_MOLLY AND BETSY DO NOT SAY THAT WORD IT IS NAUGHTY STOP SHOUTING AND CALM DOWN I MEAN IT NOW AND DO NOT SAY BOG EITHER" Gennie shouted_

"_Get me out I hate small spaces" Rishi was panicking,_

"_I am trying door will not budge" Gennie pulled the door hard._

"_I want to watch this match the rain is stopping me" Rodney came in to the kitchen "what is going on"_

_Georgia was trying to catch Molly and Betsy "funnily enough Rodney we are all playing football",_

"_YOU ARE A SILLY COW" shouted André._

"_Hey don't you call my aunty Pryia a cow you prat" Molly ran and shoved André making him topple over_

"_Molly what have we told you about saying bad words and shoving people" Nikhil managed to catch his daughter,_

"_But daddy he called aunty Pryia a cow"._

"_I know but you need to let Daddy deal with it and you need to stop running round please"_

"_But we are bored daddy",_

"_Well you both need to go sit on the naughty steps for not listening to mummy" Gennie came over to them "Can you try getting him out I can't?" Gennie looked at Nikhil before gathering Betsy and Molly "ok you two naughty steps now"._

"_Sorry Mummy" Betsy and Molly said together_

"_Too late naughty steps now" Gennie marched her daughters out the kitchen,_

"_Someone please get me out" Rishi was banging the door now._

"_It is a good match again and I missed the last one" _

"_Rodney enough of the stupid cricket maybe try helping Nikhil" Georgia walked over to Pryia,_

"_I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW YOU SO GO AWAY" Pryia threw her other shoe at André this time hitting a fruit bowl, knocking it to the ground and breaking it._

"_GLADLY" André stormed out _

"_GOOD PACK YOUR BAGS AND GO NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN",_

_Georgia picked up the broken pieces of fruit bowl "Pryia maybe you should go calm down somewhere"._

"_No I want him out and I want to make sure he packs his bags"_

"_Do not worry you mental cow they are packed",_

_Gennie came back in to the kitchen "can we please get this door open and get everyone settled"._

_Pryia put her mug down "I'm going upstairs for a bit need some alone time"_

_Nikhil hugged his sister "are you ok?"_

"_Yea just need some alone time" Pryia looked at André "are you still here"._

"_The gate is locked I cannot get out"_

_Nikhil pressed a button near the kitchen door "it's open now go straight out and don't ever come back if I see you near my sister again you will be sorry",_

"_Whatever" André walked out the kitchen. _

_Molly and Betsy were sat on the steps their time was about to be over Molly looked at André "I do not like you I saw you hit my Aunty Pryia"_

_André came over to Molly he grabbed her hair "yeah really you better not tell you little brat or your Mummy and sister might have a very nasty accident" he shoved her making her fall off the bottom step Molly and Betsy burst in to tears,_

_Gennie who had come to tell Molly and Betsy they could get up if they said sorry again herd this "get away from my children now get out my house and out my grounds the camera will have caught all that and if you did hit Pryia it will have caught that too, so we will be calling the police" Gennie went to Molly and Betsy Betsy was sat on the floor next to her sister "its ok darlings he will never hurt any of us I promise"._

"_I will be glad to get away from here and your kids are ugly brats"_

"_You get away from my wife and children" Nikhil had come to see what all the fuss was about,_

_Georgia followed "stay away from my family just do it no messing I will make your life hell if you do not, you are Lucky Rishi is locked in the bathroom or you would be leaving with a broken nose"._

_William came out of his little flat area it was his day off but he had heard all the fuss and could not just leave it any longer, "why don't I escort him to Makarem he will deal with him then I will get Makarem to come up here and get Rishi out"._

"_Thanks William" said Nikhil he went to Gennie, Molly and Betsy and wrapped them in a big bear hug he looked at them "its ok you know I will never let anyone hurt any of you" he could see Gennie was trying not to get upset_

_William took André out and Georgia went over to her Family "are you all ok?"_

"_We will be" Gennie smiled a bit._

"_Good I am going to see if Pryia is ok I need to find out what happened" _

"_Daddy he did hit her I saw him Betsy nearly did but I wouldn't let her go in",_

"_well Daddy is very proud of you for that Princess and you do know Daddy will never ever let anyone hurt any of you don't you"._

"_He really frightened me daddy and he pulled my hair he said he would hurt mummy and Betsy_

"_I know princess but he won't I promise" Nikhil hugged them all tight "ok?"_

"_Ok Daddy"._

"_Ok Daddy"_

_Nikhil looked at Gennie "ok Baby?"_

_Gennie smiled and nodded "ok"._

"_Good ok now let's all go watch a DVD"_

"_Yeahhhhhhhhh" Molly cheered up,_

"_Can we watch a Disney one Daddy" Betsy smiled at Nikhil._

"_Yeah which one" Nikhil knew which one all three of his girls would want to watch The Aristocrats it was a family favourite even Nikhil loved it_

_It was a Friday evening on the 16__th__ of June everyone was sat in the living room looking at the scan photos, Gennie and Nikhil where really proud of them and Molly and Betsy where very excited they had had to get loads of photos because everyone wanted one._

"_Daddy can I take one for show and Tell?" Molly looked at one of the scan photos_

"_Yes princess but be careful not to lose it" said Nikhil,_

"_I will Daddy I promise"._

"_Good girl"_

_Georgia poured herself another cup of tea "they're so beautiful",_

_Gennie nodded in agreement "they are"._

_Pryia smiled "these photos are amazing"_

"_I know" Nikhil took a DVD out and put it in the DVD player "this is too they even sell DVDs",_

"_We will have to change that frame with the scan photos of Molly and Betsy so we can add this scan photo" Gennie got another slice of chocolate fudge cake._

"_How do they take photos in your tummy mummy" Betsy went to sit on Gennie's knee_

"_By magic",_

"_So dose a really small man go up your bum and to your tummy then mummy?"_

_Gennie laughed "no princess they put a magic gel on mummy's tummy and roll a magic camera which can see through to the inside of Mummy's Tummy"_

"_When are the babies coming mummy tomorrow?"_

"_No princess they take nine months but mummy is six months pregnant now so they should be here in three months"._

"_But that is a long time I cannot wait that long I am going to play call me when they get here" with that Betsy got off Gennie's knee and went to play with her dolly's_

_Rishi who had been silently looking at the photos smiled at Gennie "we should raise a toast like we did for Molly and Betsy",_

_Georgia smiled at Rishi "yeah we should Nikhil?"_

_William got up "if you want Mister Nikhil I will go get the Champaign I chilled this morning from the cellar"_

"_Thanks William and get a glass for yourself too",_

"_thank you Mister Nikhil"._

"_I am going to be a Granma again" Brenda was a bit emotional_

"_I know Mum I'm so happy" Gennie started to cry too,_

"_Well I can understand Gennie crying because she will be hormonal but why are you crying Brenda" Bob asked._

"_Because I am happy" _

"_You tell him mum",_

"_Don't worry I will"._

_Rodney came in to the living room "so what is going on"_

_Georgia sighed and rolled her eyes "we are looking at scan photos Rodney what does it look like"_

"_What is the dvd of?"_

"_That's of the scan too are you coming to watch?"_

"_Ok",_

"_Mummy do we know if they are boys or girls yet or if they are one of each" Molly went to sit next to her mummy._

"_No princess we want it to be a surprise like you and Betsy where"_

"_I think Betsy and me will get a brother and a sister mummy",_

"_You might you never know till mummy has them in September"._

"_It is very exiting mummy I am really exited"_

"_We all are princess",_

_William came back with the chilled campaign and some glasses "ok who wants a glass"._

"_Not me I can't" Gennie turned to Nikhil "baby will you make me some hot chocolate the way only you can make it"_

"_Course I will baby and I will get you more chocolate fudge cake",_

"_Yay thanks babe yes please with cream and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream please" Gennie kissed Nikhil._

"_Anything for you baby"_

"_You are so wonderful I love you" Gennie smiled,_

"_I love you too baby"._

_Nikhil went to make Gennie her hot chocolate and get her chocolate fudge cake Pryia sat on the chair so Rodney could sit next to Georgia her phone beeped "he is texting me again"_

_Rishi came over to his daughter "let me see",_

_Pryia gave him the phone "he is only texting because we called the police"._

_Rishi got his phone "I'm calling the police"_

_Pryia took his phone "not now dad we are watching this he can't get near me while I am here and I am moving into that new place in Cardiff tomorrow so he will never find me",_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah if I ignore him enough he will get bored"_

"_Ok but if it is still going on next week I'm calling the police",_

"_Ok dad"._

_Nikhil came back with Gennie's hot chocolate and a large slice of chocolate fudge cake "one hot chocolate with marshmallows whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, and one hot chocolate fudge single cream and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream" he sat next to Gennie giving her the hot chocolate and cake._

"_Yummy thanks baby"_

"_That's ok baby",_

"_Let's watch this dvd" Georgia sat closer to Rodney._

_Rodney put his arm round her "it is amazing how much you can see isn't it_

"_I know",_

_Everyone had a glass of Champaign except Gennie but she was happy with her hot chocolate she snuggled close to Nikhil he put his arm round her "lets watch" Nikhil pressed play_

_A couple of evenings later Gennie and Nikhil where snuggled up alone together watching a film, Georgia and Rodney had gone back to America Pryia and Rishi had moved to Cardiff from London and Molly and Betsy where in bed._

_Nikhil kissed Gennie's hair "this is lovely finally getting a nice evening to ourselves haven't had that for months"_

_Gennie smiled "yeah it is lovely",_

"_I am glad Pryia moved away from London and away from that prat"._

"_Yeah he will be in for a shock when he gets back to London sees he has nowhere to go"_

"_She should never have let him move in with her",_

"_I know but you know your sister it's what she does let's hope living with your dad will stop her making stupid rash decisions"._

"_I hope so"_

_Gennie could see the concern in Nikhil's face "hey Baby it will be ok she will be ok she is well away from him now and he is not allowed near her even if he wants to be",_

"_I know I just worry that's all"._

"_I know baby" Gennie kissed his nose and snuggled closer to him_

"_Let's not talk about it I just want a nice quiet evening with my beautiful wife" Nikhil kissed her,_

"_Good because that is just what I want too" she kissed him too._

"_This film is crap let's put a DVD on what do you want to watch?" _

"_Harry Potter",_

"_Ok I will get it I think it is in the kitchen"._

"_Ok"_

"_Do you want some chocolate cake?"_

"_No I ate the last piece an hour ago"._

"_Ok baby I will get you some more in the morning"_

"_Awwww thanks baby these two love chocolate cake just like their sisters" Gennie rubbed her large bump,_

"_I will go get Harry Potter" Nikhil went and was back a couple of minutes later with the DVD it was the Part one of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

_Gennie got up "got to go to the flaming toilet again" as she passed the window her hand caught on the curtain which knocked down a photo of her and her mum on a day out with Molly and Betsy it fell to the floor and broke Gennie looked at it she crouched down and picked it up._

_Nikhil could see she was about to get distressed "Baby don't you will cut yourself do not worry we will get a new frame in the morning" he bent down next to her and took the photo from her hands "its ok baby yeah?"_

_Gennie nodded "ok I need the loo" she went away._

_Nikhil sighed relieved he had managed to avoid her getting upset he put the DVD in the DVD player and laid on the sofa and a few minutes later Gennie returned Nikhil smiled at her "come on baby come and cuddle"_

_Gennie lay next to Nikhil "why do I have to get so upset all the time?_

"_It is just your hormones baby" He cuddled her close._

_She cuddled him too "ok"_

_Nikhil pressed play "let's just watch this till you fall asleep then I will carry you up and we will go to bed ok baby?"_

_Gennie nodded "I am not sleepy yet"._

"_Does not matter baby the film is long when you do feel sleepy just close your eyes?"_

_Gennie nodded again "ok",_

_Nikhil kissed Gennie's hair "are you ok baby?"_

_Gennie kissed him and smiled "yeah I'm ok baby just a bit tired and hormonal",_

"_You need to talk?" Nikhil pushed a strand of Gennie's hair out of her eyes_

"_No I will be ok just want to watch film till I fall asleep",_

"_Ok baby". _

_The film started the Corneous Fudge's eyes came on the television screen then it went to him talking about the dark lord rising again it quickly went to Hermione at her house in her room she went down stairs_

"_I always feel sorry for Hermione at this part" Gennie yawned,_

"_I know but I bet she will undo the spell when it is all over"._

_It went on to the Dursley's they had all their belongings packed away and in the trailer their car would be pulling they had to move away Dudley wanted to know why Vernon told him "because it is not safe for us here anymore" Harry looked out the window, he did not like the Dursley's but felt sorry for them and guilty he had kind of caused them to have to move._

"_Until this film I never thought I would like the Dursley's but they seem kind of human this last film" Gennie scratched her head_

"_Yeah they do kind of"_

_It went on to the Wesley's house Ron was stood outside looking in to the distance Molly Wesley shouted him to come in and wash because supper was ready, Hermione modified her parents memory she looked at the photos watched herself disappear from them. Harry was stood outside having said goodbye and sorry to the Dursley's they drove away._

_Gennie yawned again "I love the Wesley twins they are funny"_

_Nikhil nodded "yea they are",_

_All of Harrys friends drank the polyjuice potion and set off Harry got in Hagrid's bike they set off danger befell them immediately they had to dodge different coloured flashes. _

"_I do not like this bit" Gennie buried her face in Nikhil's chest_

_There was a green flash Hedwig fell out of the sky dead,_

"_It's ok it's done now"._

"_Good"_

"_They are at the Wesley's now you can look",_

"_This part is nice I love the wedding and Harry's birthday and them getting things from Dumbledore and Harry and Ginny kissing"._

"_I like Luna's dad"_

"_Yeah he is good" Gennie yawned again,_

"_Do you want to watch this tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah I'm getting sleepy now"_

"_Ok come on then" Nikhil switched off the television and DVD he got up picked Gennie up and carried her up the stairs,_

_They both soon fell asleep all cuddled up together but not for long about half an hour later there was a loud rumble of thunder they both woke up Gennie looked outside rain lashed on the windows loudly there was a crack of lightning another large loud rumble of thunder._

_Gennie snuggled closer to Nikhil "I hope this does not wake the girls you know how much they hate thunder"_

_No sooner had Gennie finished that sentence when Betsy came running in to their room crying "Mummy Daddy it's going to get us",_

"_It's ok little Angel you come and sleep with me and Daddy we will not let it hurt you"._

"_Ok" Betsy let Nikhil lift her into their bed he placed her in between him and Gennie_

_Molly came in also crying "I don't like it Daddy",_

"_It's ok Princess you and your sister are going to sleep with Mummy and Daddy tonight" he lifted Molly on their bed put her next to Betsy he wrapped his three girls in a big bear hug._

_Gennie kissed her daughters heads "I know let's have a nice story what does everyone want?"_

_Molly hugged Holly Dolly "the one you and daddy tell mummy where you two got together",_

"_Yeah mummy I like that one it is exiting I love it"._

"_Ok then we like that one too here we go is everyone sitting or laid comfortably?"_

"_Yes Mummy" Betsy hugged her teddy,_

"_Yes mummy"._

"_I am Mummy" Nikhil smiled at his wife_

"_ok then I shall begin once up on a time there was a handsome young King called Nikhil he was the big boss man of a sweet factory which made sweeties for all the little children of the village which was called Emmerdale, he had a young girl who worked for him she was called Gennie and she was King Nikhil's PA and she loved her job because she was in love with King Nikhil"._

_Nikhil told the next part "Gennie was very beautiful and King Nikhil loved her too but he did not know it yet this made him treat Gennie very badly he told her he could never love her making Gennie very sad she went home and cried, she did not feel good about herself her best friend Katie told her to forget Nikhil and try dating the silly annoying magic animal man Nicky Gennie agreed and decided to give Nicky a chance as he said he loved her"._

_Gennie shook her head and rolled her eyes before telling the next part "King Nikhil was very naughty calling Nicky silly and annoying because he was very nice and he did love Gennie in his own way but he did not love her as much as King Nikhil did and King Nikhil was very mean to Nicky he would go jogging with him pretending to be his friend, and he did a very naughty thing he followed Nicky somewhere with his daft mate the village Jester David, David tried to stop King Nikhil being so naughty but he would not listen so they did follow Nicky and saw him with a girl"_

_It was Nikhil's turn to tell the next part "King Nikhil did not like what he saw he thought Nicky was going to hurt Gennie so he went back to the village and in to the pub Nicky came in the pub and Nikhil went over to him and did something else naughty but for the right reason he went over and hit Nicky very hard, this made Gennie very very cross and she decided to quit working at the factory but King Nikhil realising he loved Gennie did all he could to stop this"_

_Gennie looked at her daughters they were almost asleep she told the final part "this made Gennie very cross and she told King Nikhil this it made King Nikhil sad because he loved her and had not meant to hurt her she went to tell him she was cross and she quit King Nikhil gave her the afternoon off only to get her back in the office he told her he had, some papers for her to look at, when Gennie came back he did not have anything for Gennie to look at this made Gennie cross till King Nikhil told her he loved her very much Gennie was very happy about this and she kissed King Nikhil they lived happily for a while then something made them even happier Gennie was pregnant and after a few months she had Princess Molly soon Gennie and Nikhil married and Gennie was Queen Gennie they were all very happy"._

_Molly and Betsy where asleep Nikhil kissed his wife "they love that story" he whispered _

"_I know"_

_soon Gennie and Nikhil also fell asleep Nikhil had a nightmare it started on the awful day five years ago the day he could not find Gennie, he was in his house he had just signed the contract Gennie signed it too she was very jumpy and wanted to be somewhere Nikhil let her go he kissed her telling her he loved her she went away promising she would not be long. Ages went by and Gennie still had not come back Nikhil was getting worried she had said she would not be long Val and Eric where nagging him to buy drinks he ignored them, and rang Gennie again there was no anwser everything flashed before him in the pub, ringing Gennie, buying Champaign, ringing Gennie, looking for Gennie, Brenda n Bob returning, ringing Gennie, in the pub again, ringing Gennie, wanting to go find Gennie letting Jai take him because he had been drinking._

_They drove round a bend Debbie's car was there Debbie was there she saw him she ran to the car _

"_QUICK ITS GENNIE SHE JUST QUICK" _

_Debbie was hysterical Nikhil looked at the fence it was broken all sorts of thoughts ran through his head they all involved his beautiful sweet Gennie he got out the car quick he ran to the fence he looked down, his fears where confirmed Gennie's car was a wreck it was at the bottom of the ravine he could just see her Cameron pulled her out of the wreck._

_Nikhil panicked he did not trust Cameron he ran down the steep hill nearly falling several times he realised how terrified Gennie must have been crashing down here he was almost down Cameron had not noticed him he liked it that way, he heard Cameron ask Gennie where it hurt he herd her weak voice _

"_Everywhere"_

_He saw her frightened eyes he had to get to her his jacket was caught on a tree._

_Debbie screamed down frantically _

"_WILL SHE BE OK?" _

_Cameron looked up for a moment Nikhil hid the look in Cameron's eyes scared him he got himself free ripping his jacket he did not care he had to get to his frightened beautiful Gennie, he ran down the rest of the way Cameron still did not know he was there he was bent over Gennie Nikhil saw her frightened untrusting eyes again he herd Cameron say _

"_No I don't think she will be"._

_Gennie's weak frightened voice_

"_No don't please" _

_Cameron put his hand on Gennie's nose and mouth Nikhil had seen enough he grabbed Cameron from behind shoved him hard against a tree _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER" _

_Nikhil woke with a start he looked at Gennie sleeping beside him Molly and Betsy too he got up and went to the bathroom he went to the sink and ran some cold water in to the sink he splashed some on his pale face, he looked up in to the mirror he could see his three girls sleeping in the matching Bunny pyjamas he loved so much he hated having this dream he had not had it for ages._

_All this nasty stuff with Cameron had brought it back he hoped Cameron would not be let out he knew Gennie was really worried about it all he was worried too he knew Cameron would never find them, but it was stressing Gennie and it was not good for her or the baby's he knew he had to keep her calm he could not tell her of his dream it would only worry her he looked at her through the mirror again he suddenly had a flash back a long one._

"_GET AWAY FROM HER"_

_He herd himself shout he wanted to punch Cameron beat him to a pulp, but Gennie needed him he was by her side in an instant _

"_Baby where does it hurt baby?"_

"_Everywhere"_

"_It's ok Baby an ambulance is coming you are going to be ok" _

_he saw tears rolling down Gennie's cheeks he saw Cameron's jacket under her head he gently placed her head on his knee throwing Cameron's jacket away from Gennie, he did not see Cameron get his jacket and run away through the woods he was too busy trying to keep Gennie calm._

"_Cam…he…I…" _

_Her weak voice again broke his heart_

"_Shhhhhh baby don't talk you need to try keep your strength" _

_He stroked her hair he hated seeing her like this all smashed up blood all over her he was crying too he was so scared for her,_

"_No….I…so...fri…"_

"_Shhhhhh its ok I will never let him hurt you again"_

_She nodded weakly _

"_Can't move"_

"_It's ok baby ambulance will be here soon everything is going to be ok, we will get you sorted and better and I will bring Molly to see you and your mum and it will all be fine"_

_Nikhil did not know if he was trying to convince Gennie or himself._

"_My…stuff…dict… polic"_

"_It's ok baby we will get your stuff"_

_He heard the sirens relief swept through him in minutes the paramedics where beside him _

"_Hi my name is Eden and this is Lisa what is her name?"_

"_Gennie Sharma"_

"_And you are?"_

"_Nikhil Sharma her husband help her please"_

"_It's ok sir that is what we are here to do"_

_They got a stretcher Nikhil helped them get Gennie on it he felt some hands on his shoulders someone put a kind of foil blanket round him he tried to push it away._

"_Sir would you like to come in the ambulance with her?"_

_Nikhil nodded then remembered_

"_Her stuff she wants it",_

"_It is ok sir we have it but the police will want to see it"_

"_Good I think she wants them to"_

_Nikhil let Eden help him in to the ambulance he sat beside Gennie _

"_Hey baby"_

_Nikhil smiled at Gennie_

"_I…look…."_

_Nikhil interrupted her_

"_You look beautiful"._

_Gennie shook her head but Nikhil nodded his _

"_You always look beautiful to me"_

"_Nikhil" Gennie's normal not weak voice_

_Nikhil was woken from his thoughts his flash back he was relieved he turned to his wife and smiled he kissed her "I love you so much"_

"_Baby you look pale are you ok?"_

_Nikhil nodded "yes baby I am brilliant" he smiled at Gennie again "just was a bit hot that is all"._


	4. School Things And Hospitals

_**MOVEING ON **_

_**SCHOOL THINGS AND HOSPITALS **_

_**IT IS NEARLY THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS SO A LOT OF STUFF IS HAPPENING IN MOLLY'S SCHOOL BUT WHY DOSE SHE KEEP GETTING UPSET? WILL WE FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER? WHY DO THEY NEED A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL?**_

_**DISCLAMER THE CHARACTERS OF GENNIE, NIKHIL, BRENDA, BOB AND MOLLY ARE NOT MY OWN THEY ARE THE CREATION OF EMMERDALE ITV STUDIOS **_

_It was Tuesday the 20__th__ of July in the morning and Nikhil was on school run duty Gennie was in bed with a cold so Nikhil had decided to take the day off to take care of her, Brenda was going to come while Nikhil took Molly to school as Nikhil did not like to leave Gennie alone ever since the Cameron incident._

"_Molly come on please" Nikhil looked frustrated Molly just did not want to get ready_

"_Where are my shoes Daddy?" Molly looked around not looking on the floor but in the air,_

"_How about down there where you left them Molly please don't today your Mummy is poorly and you are going to be late"._

"_I was looking Daddy"_

"_No you were not Molly you where messing about now please behave I am really not in the mood",_

"_I want to go say bye to Mummy"._

"_Molly no your Mummy is asleep now get your shoes on now"_

"_But I want to see her I need to tell her something",_

"_Look Molly I really am not in the mood you ruined yet another dress yesterday and we are still cross with you for that"._

"_It was an accident Daddy"_

"_You mean like the first one that is two dresses you have ruined now Molly it is not good enough you have lied to us about what happened too it is not like you Molly, you are such a good girl but lately you have been acting up and you need to stop because it is upsetting your Mummy"._

"_You made Mummy cry yesterday you are horrible" Betsy came in to the hallway_

"_Betsy we really do not need your input",_

"_What do you know Betsy you are so dumb"._

"_You are nasty and I do not like you anymore" _

"_Shut up stupid",_

"_Right Betsy go play or something please I need to talk to your sister" Nikhil looked at his watch "no we do not have time" he looked at Molly "I will deal with you later young lady but do not make any plans for the near future missy because as from now you are grounded"._

_Brenda came in to the hallway "you need to set off you are almost late"_

"_I know but Molly will not behave",_

"_Nana Daddy is being nasty"._

"_no he is not missy and he did right to ground you because you really upset your Mummy yesterday with what you did and lying to her like your sister says you made her cry and now you have made Betsy cry, you are meant to look after her not hurt her now get your shoes on before I put them on for you"_

"_Fine" Molly put her shoes on "happy?"_

"_Do not be cheeky young lady now get in the car now", Brenda told Molly_

"_No I do not want to"._

"_Right that is it I had had it with you young lady" Nikhil picked up his daughter and her bag and carried her to the car "get in your seat now do not try my patience any more missy"_

"_I am not grounded I am going to Stacey's party on Saturday",_

"_You are not missy"._

_Gennie came outside in her pyjamas and dressing gown "hey darling don't I get a goodbye"_

"_Gennie you should be in bed",_

_Gennie sneezed and coughed she blew her nose "I am fine"._

"_You are ill you need your rest baby"_

_Gennie's eyes where all watery her nose was red "I wanted to say bye to Molly",_

"_I know baby but you were asleep and you need rest"._

"_I do not want to say bye to you anyway mummy I do not like you anymore you are so stupid"_

"_Molly Sharma do not talk to your Mummy like that apologise now",_

"_No I hate her and I hate you and Betsy and Nana"._

_Gennie looked at her daughter she burst into tears and ran inside Nikhil wanted to go after her but he had to take Molly to school "look what you did to your mummy"_

"_Well I hate her",_

"_Well I do not like you very much at the moment now in the car"._

"_Fine" Molly got in her seat Nikhil belted her in and they set off to school_

"_I will pick you up from school later and we are not going for ice cream and you can use your break time to think of how you are going to say sorry to your mummy" Nikhil took Molly to the school gates,_

_Molly looked in the playground a group of kids looked at her "daddy I do not feel well",_

"_Tough"._

"_I am sorry daddy"_

"_You can say that to mummy after school you are lucky not to be late now get through those gates now" Nikhil walked back to his car,_

_Molly walked into the playground one of the kids came up to her "hello freak what has your mummy made for my lunch today"._

"_It is my lunch and daddy made it"_

"_You tell your mummy to make to tomorrow",_

"_My mummy is in bed poorly"._

"_Good maybe she will die like I told you I hope she dose"_

"_Shut up" Molly was in tears now,_

_The lad pushed her over and took her lunch "you are a little freak"._

_The school bell rang and all the children went inside ten minutes later Nikhil arrived home he went inside he was really worried about Gennie, her cold seemed to be getting worse rather than better and he had had to leave her in tears he was very angry with Molly for upsetting her mummy but he was also worried it just was not like her Nikhil went inside to find Gennie._

_Gennie was in bed she had fallen asleep but her eyes were red from crying Nikhil went and kissed her hair and put blankets over her he went out he herd Betsy crying in her room, he walked up the small flight of stairs leading to Betsy's room he went in Brenda was trying to console Betsy Nikhil went to sit beside her._

"_Hey princess what is up?"_

"_Molly hates me daddy",_

"_No she doesn't princess she was just being naughty"._

"_But she was so nasty and she made mummy cry again"_

"_I know princess but she did not mean it" Nikhil hugged his daughter, _

_Betsy climbed on his knee "I am tired daddy"._

"_Ok princess" Nikhil rocked his daughter till she fell asleep in his arms he hugged her before gently putting her in her bed covering her up and kissing her hair_

_Nikhil and Brenda went out of Betsy's room Nikhil sat down on the little bench outside her room he put his head in his hands Brenda sat beside him and rubbed Nikhil's back "are you ok?"_

"_I am so worried about Gennie and it is so unlike Molly to be like this",_

"_I know but Gennie will be fine it is just a cold and you are doing a very good job looking after her"._

"_What about Molly?"_

"_Well she is a different matter you are right it is not like her she is such a good girl but lately",_

"_Gennie is worried too and it is stressing her out and it's not good for her and" he looked Brenda "what are you smiling at?"_

"_Remember when you and Gennie first got together?"_

"_Yeah course I do one of the best days ever"._

"_Remember I did not approve?"_

"_Yeah you told Gennie she would have such a miserable time of it with me but that day was one of the best days of my life you know because she agreed to love me",_

"_I know I was protecting Gennie what about the time when Gennie found out she was pregnant?"_

"_You got mad with me you came to see me at the factory told me to fight for her not take no for an anwser and to grow up"._

"_Yeah and you did and she still talks about that day how sweet you were eating bread showing your love for her"_

"_Then she agreed to marry me another of the best days of my life"_

"_yeah and what about the time I found I might have a brain tumour you and Gennie begged me to go for a scan it caused so many arguments, and then I did go and it was what we feared, you were there for Gennie and me and we argued then"._

"_yeah it broke my heart to see her so upset and there was nothing I could do to make it all better also the time I realised you are like a second mother to me"_

"_And the time you decided to get married quickly so I could be there I nearly wasn't",_

"_Then when you came you made it another of the best days of my life because I married my beautiful wife"._

"_Now I know you do not like this but the day" Brenda paused she put her head in her hands she hated this memory too but she needed to get her point across "the day you both signed for the BnB"_

"_Gennie was so eager to go I should have stopped her Jai and I going to look for seeing her like that so frightened" he paused "promise you will not tell Gennie?"_

"_It wasn't your fault you know how stubborn she is she would have gone anyway and it depends what it is",_

"_Gennie cannot know I do not want her getting more stressed I have been having nightmares and flashbacks about that day the nightmares are bad the flash backs are bad and good and scary"._

"_What since when?"_

"_About a week",_

"_Right we are coming back to this in a minute and no arguments or I shall call your mum"._

"_Ok"_

"_good now where we oh yeah you refused to give up no matter what the doctors said and even though you were scared you stayed strong in front of Gennie you helped me through it you helped Gennie",_

"_You helped me too and Gennie"._

"_yea we got through it together as a family all of that stuff we got through we have had happy times, scary times, nasty times, sad times but my point is we have been through so much as a family all those times and all the happy times as mad as some of them are make us who we are make us a strong Family"_

"_yeah they do you remember when I was mad with you the day we decided to move here you did not want us to you said we had made you get treatment to see Molly grow up, you said you would not be able to do that and I was talking your daughter and you would only see her twice a year I said you were being selfish because Gennie needed this."_

"_Then we came up with a solution"_

"_Everything was scary when we got here Gennie was tired from a long journey she got upset so I put the radio on and picked her up and danced with her then Molly crawled up to us",_

"_You wouldn't let her give up you helped get her walking again then started your business you struggled for ages lived hand to mouth but we got through and I may not have been there the day Molly was born…."._

_Nikhil interrupted "a another best day of my life"_

"_Can I finish?" _

"_Sorry",_

"_you will be I was not there when Molly was born but I was when Betsy was she was three weeks early Gennie was so scared we worked together to keep her calm we got through it and I know that was another best day of your life"._

"_Yeah it was"_

"_I know you are worried about the Cameron stuff and Gennie and Molly but we are a strong Family we will get through it ok?"_

"_Yeah we are" Nikhil and Brenda hugged,_

"_Ok so now about these nightmares and flashbacks"._

_Nikhil told Brenda all about his nightmares he had been having and how they lead to flash backs by the time they had done talking it was about 10 30 Nikhil looked at his watch "10 30 Gennie has not eaten this morning and she needs another lemsip and a cuddle"_

"_Come here and give me another hug first",_

"_Ok" Nikhil hugged Brenda again._

"_You are great for Gennie you know and she is great for you"_

"_yeah" Nikhil went downstairs he made Gennie sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and toast with loads of butter he made a cup hot chocolate just how she liked it and some lemsip he took it upstairs, he looked at Gennie sleeping he smiled he gently shook her "hey baby breakfast time",_

_Gennie smiled "thanks"._

"_Now you get that eaten and I will get you some chocolate fudge cake with the cream and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream when you are done"_

"_Then a cuddle?" Gennie sneezed and coughed she blew her red nose _

"_Definably but you need to drink your lemsip",_

"_I hate lemsip" she sneezed again._

"_Drink it Gennie Sharma" came a voice from just outside the door Brenda stood in the doorway "now I am still your mother"_

_Gennie groaned "ok mum",_

"_Good" Brenda went away to watch some television._

_Gennie ate her breakfast and drank her lemsip Nikhil made her hot fudge chocolate cake with cream and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and she drank her hot chocolate Nikhil put the plates on the floor on the landing he got in bed and cuddled Gennie "are you ok baby?"_

"_Yeah but I am worried about Molly" she sneezed,_

"_I know baby me too but we are going to sort it and I don't want you getting stressed so close your eyes and try getting back to sleep maybe after lunch you me and Betsy can watch a DVD"_

_Gennie nodded "ok" she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep Nikhil laid her down wrapped her up kissed her hair and went to take the dirty plates to wash up._

_It was three am in the morning Nikhil had woken up from another nightmare it was the same on as always and it was always a long one, it as usual went through the events of that dreadful day five years ago up to where Cameron tried to kill Gennie. Nikhil went in to the bathroom and shut the door he went to the sink and filled it with cold water then splashed some on his face; he knew what was coming next another flashback._

_Nikhil was in the back of the ambulance Gennie was sobbing Nikhil was sat beside her he took her small fragile hand _

"_It is ok baby you are going to be ok just hang in there we will be at the hospital soon",_

_Gennie closed her eyes drifting out of consciousness Nikhil panicked he stroked her hair and kissed her hand._

"_Come on baby do not go to sleep"_

_But it was too late she had stopped breathing Nikhil panicked even more as the machines bleeped Lisa pulled him away, Eden tilted Gennie's head back a little and tried CPR but it did not work so she quickly got the shock machine she placed the pads on to Gennie's chest. They shocked her once twice three times it worked Gennie was breathing again but was not awake._

"_Help her please is she going to be ok I need her Molly needs her"_

_Lisa tried to calm Nikhil down,_

"_We have every reason to believe she will be ok and we are nearly there now she is stable"._

"_Why won't she wake up what is happening?"_

_They arrived at the hospital they rushed Gennie inside Eden and Lisa told the doctor and nurses explained the situation and took her to theatre straight away, Nikhil tried to follow but the a nurse stopped him,_

"_It is ok sir your wife is in good hands"._

_Nikhil dreaded the question he was about to ask but he knew he had to ask it_

"_Will she be ok?"_

"_It is too early to tell sir but she has got this far and she is stable and all that is good",_

_Nikhil nodded Jai came rushing through the doors he saw Nikhil and rushed over and put his hands on Nikhil's shoulders._

"_Come on mate come and sit down"_

"_No I haven't told Brenda",_

"_Charity is doing that now we couldn't find her in the village but we will keep trying her and Bob's phones"._

_Nikhil nodded he sat down he put his head in his hands he was so cross with himself why had he let her go?, Why had he not stopped her?, why had he not insisted she stay and celebrate?, he could hear voices around him but not what they were saying he had to pull himself together for Gennie's sake for Molly's for Brenda's._

_Gennie would be no was so scared he had to stay strong think positive she would need him she was so sensitive and sometimes was so self-conscience and got scared about things so easily, she couldn't watch horror films as they scared her she worried a lot about so many things he knew he had to reassure her she would be ok but he had to believe it himself too._

_He loved Gennie so so much she had loved him even though he had treated her badly she had given him their beautiful daughter Molly Gennie and Molly where his world, Molly was so much like Gennie her smile, her laugh, her eyes, everything about her was pure Gennie she was sensitive like Gennie and always knew when something was wrong._

_Nikhil had to stay positive for Molly too she always got upset when something was wrong and he knew he would have a job trying to stop her getting upset seeing her Mummy but not being able to go to her, Molly loved her mummy loved to hear her sing and have a cuddle with her she loved her mummy to play with her and to listen Gennie talking to her about everything to hear her tell magic stories._

_Molly was so young only nine months old not even a year it would be her birthday in October Gennie, Brenda and himself had so much planned for the big day things Molly would love, Brenda who had already been through so much this year already she did not need this._

_Nikhil had to be strong for her to make sure she kept talking her medicine Gennie would flip if he didn't and she was like a second mum to him he knew she would be so upset and worried, he had to reassure her Gennie would be fine so she would not get too upset with her brain tumour she had good days and bad days, she sometimes needed help to be strong so she would need double the amount of help now._

_Brenda who Gennie loved so dearly who Gennie loved back so dearly Gennie was adopted but you could not tell they were so much alike Brenda said she had taught Gennie everything she knew, then there was Chas Gennie's big sister her idol Gennie admired her strong willed head strong sister so much loved her so much they were so very close they had not known each other all their lives but it was like they had._

"_Nikhil"_

_Gennie, Chas, Brenda, Molly, all the people he had to stay strong for he did not feel strong he wanted his mum he had not wanted that since being a child he wanted her to cuddle him, tell him it would all be over soon that it would all be ok_

"_Nikhil"_

_He knew she couldn't because no one knew and she was on holiday oh how he wished she would come home._

"_Nikhil"_

_Jai shook him He awoke from his trance he looked up_

"_I want mum", _

"_It is ok mate Dad is calling her and he is on his way"._

"_But she is away"_

"_And would you like to try stopping her coming home if you need her?"_

_Nikhil shook his head normally he would laugh at this but he could not not when his beautiful, sweet Gennie's life was hanging in the balance, two police officers came up to Nikhil _

"_Nikhil Sharma?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I am PC George Pargerter and this is WPC Sally Hardwick we need to ask you a few questions"._

_Nikhil got up angrily _

"_Good I want him arrested"_

"_Who sir"_

"_Cameron who do you think you idiot",_

_Jai put his arm round his brother and sat him back down._

"_Come on Nikhil calm down"_

_WPC Hardwick sat down, _

"_Who is Cameron sir?"_

"_Cameron Murray he tried to kill Gennie"._

"_That is a very serious accusation sir do you have any evidence?"_

_Nikhil shook his head and sighed, _

"_When I got to Gennie he had his hand over her nose and mouth and he threatened her a few weeks ago"._

"_We have spoken to Debbie Dingle sir she says Mr Murray was not there"_

"_Well that is part of the problem I think Gennie uncovered an affair between Cameron and Debbie",_

"_Is that why he threatened her sir?"_

"_No she knew he was up to something she just did know what she told her sister Chas"._

"_Who is Chas?"_

"_Cameron's girlfriend Chas Dingle",_

"_We have your wife's belongings so we will look through them there are a number of phone calls made we need to check those out when did your wife realise it was Debbie he was having an affair with?"_

"_Oh so you believe me then?"_

"_Yes sir Debbie Dingle had confessed they were dating behind Chas Dingles Back"._

"_Are you going to arrest him?"_

"_We need more evidence sir",_

"_Do you know my baby daughter was with my wife when he marched into our house and threatened her do you agree with that?_

"_No of course not sir but we do need evidence on the matter"._

"_But I just told you he tried to kill my wife I saw him"_

"_Well we have no idea of his whereabouts at the moment sir did you see him go anywhere?"_

"_Well funnily enough no as I was looking after my wife who was terrified and hurting is that a crime now?"_

"_No sir we will be talking Cameron in we just wondered if you saw anything we know you must be frustrated at the moment and",_

"_FUSTRATED FUSTRATED?"_

_Jai put his arm round his brother to calm him._

"_It's ok Nikhil"_

"_No it is not Cameron threatened my wife he tried to kill her and they do not believe me",_

"_We did not say we do not believe you sir we just need to find Mr Murray"_

"_Well when you do please tell him to stay away from my wife no tell him to stay away from my family"._

"_Nikhil" Gennie shook Nikhil it was the second time she had found her husband like this in a week and she was sure he had been waking up like this a lot_

_Nikhil woke from his Flash Back "sorry I was miles away",_

"_Baby are you ok?" Gennie ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him._

_The next day Nikhil was on the school run duty again Brenda had come over to stay with Gennie again Nikhil yawned he was so tired and stressed he walked down the stairs to let Brenda in, she looked at him concerned she knew something was wrong she guessed he had had another nightmare._

"_Right you back to bed no arguments I will get Molly up and sort her out I will leave Betsy in bed wile I take Molly to school I don't want you being ill too you will be no good to Gennie if you get ill too so go now"_

_Nikhil did not have the energy to argue and he knew it would be pointless Brenda would win just as Gennie always did he smiled "ok thanks Brenda" he went upstairs, _

_Brenda followed him up the steps but while he went to his own room she went to Molly's "Molly time to get up please". _

"_Granny I do not feel well my tummy hurts"_

_Brenda was still annoyed with Molly for upsetting Gennie the day before and the day before that she had not apologized yet "look Molly I am not in the mood yesterday you were nearly late for school and upset your mummy for a second time this week and you upset your sister just get up now",_

"_Granny I really do not feel very well"._

"_Molly you are already grounded now get up this minute"_

_Molly got up "you are mean and you do not love me anymore"_

"_Molly you know I love you but you are being very naughty at the moment it is so not like you what is going on?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_well that nothing is stressing your mummy and daddy out so you need to stop it because if you put one more toe out of line young lady being grounded will be the least of your worries now get dressed I am going to make your breakfast , which you will eat with no fuss then you will have a wash and brush your teeth and I will take you to school and at 3 I will pick you up and we will come home at which time you will apologize to your Mummy and Daddy and your sister._

"_But Nana my tummy hurts"_

"_Tough maybe you will know how it feels to have to do something even though you do not feel very well you kicked off so much last night your mummy had to make your packed lunch when she is really poorly",_

"_Because Charles said she had to"._

"_Who is Charles?"_

_Molly looked at her feet "no one Nana",_

"_Look we do not have time for this get dressed I want you down those stairs in five minutes young lady". Brenda went downstairs to make Molly's breakfast _

_Molly burst in to tears she cried quietly so no one would hear she hated school now and she couldn't tell anyone why having to go made her upset and scared which made her feel cross, she hated being nasty to her mummy and Betsy she loved them so much she had tried not to let Charles upset her but then Jessica, Judy, Helen, Jade and Stuart had started too her best friend Sian had tried to get her to tell a teacher but she was scared to she finished getting dressed and dried her eyes before going downstairs._

_Brenda was just putting Molly's breakfast on the table "good you have decided to behave eat this please"_

_Molly sat down and ate in silence she went upstairs and got washed and brushed her teeth in silence and got her shoes on got her book bag in silence Brenda was pleased she thought Molly was thinking about what she had done "good you are thinking about how naughty you have been",_

_Molly did not anwser the car journey to the school was quiet Brenda got Molly out and walked her to the school gates "please behave today we went no phone calls to say you are not being good it that ok?"_

_Molly shrugged she did not look at her Nana she was afraid she might burst into tears again yesterday's incident in school had not been her fault it had been Charles who had broken the window not her, he had run away causing her to have to take the blame her absolute favourite teacher had told her she was "so Disappointed" in her Molly loved Mrs Williams a lot._

"_Molly anwser me is that ok are you going to be good today?"_

_Molly Nodded "yes Nana",_

"_Good",_

_Molly looked into the school Gates Charles and his friends were waiting "bye Nana" Molly still did not look at her Nana._

"_Molly we are not doing this because we don't love we are doing it because we do love you"_

_Molly nodded and walked through the school gates Brenda went back to her car and drove away as soon as she was out of sight Charles and his mates came over to Molly "hello freak I hope your mummy made your I mean my lunch today" he pushed Molly over everything fell out of her book bag,_

_Bella picked up Molly's photo of Gennie's scan today was show and tell day "what is this Molly?"_

"_No give it back"._

"_What was that Molly" Stuart grabbed Molly's hair _

"_It is mine I need it for show and tell",_

"_Do you really think anyone wants to hear about this stupid photo you little freak" Jade slapped Molly in the face._

"_It is not stupid give it back"_

"_What is the magic work freak" Jessica spat on Molly,_

"_Yeah freak" Judy shoved Molly._

"_Give it back please say please freak" Helen shoved Molly_

"_Please give it back I need it for show and tell",_

"_We told you freak no one wants to know you are so stupid and thick" Jade slapped Molly again._

"_And we told you to say give it back please not please give it back freak" Jessica said_

"_Give it back please" Molly was in floods of tears now, _

"_No nobody wants to hear about your stupid photo" Charles ripped up the photo and threw it to the ground._

_Molly went to pick it up "my daddy said not to lose it"_

"_Your daddy is an idiot just like your stupid mummy and their as stupid as you is that why you are stupid Molly?" Judy grabbed Molly's hair and pulled her up,_

_Molly tried to get away but Charles, Jessica, Judy, Stuart, Jade and Helen formed a circle around her trapping her "let me go"._

"_No freak we want to have some fun" Stuart shoved Molly to Jade_

"_Freak" Jade shoved Molly to Helen,_

"_Freak" Helen shoved Molly to Jessica._

"_Freak" Jessica shoved Molly to Judy_

"_Freak" Judy shoved Molly to Charles who shoved her over _

_The school bell rang and Charles, Stuart, Jessica, Judy, Jade, and Helen went inside leaving Molly on the ground Sian went to help her up "Molly you have to tell a teacher I will come with you"_

"_I daren't"_

"_You can do it Molly I will be with you maybe you could tell Mrs Williams"_

"_Ok" Molly and Sian walked in to the school building_

_It was lunch time later that day and back at home Nikhil was making Gennie Betsy and himself some lunch he put some chips in the fryer and started buttering some bread for sandwiches, they had all only juts woken up so Nikhil was making them a god lunch to make up for them having missed breakfast._

_Betsy came in to the kitchen and got a chair she pulled it towards the fryer so she could stand on it and look at the chips "daddy how does this work"_

_Nikhil looked at his daughter when he saw her on the chair he panicked "Betsy no get down",_

"_How come daddy?"_

"_Because it is hot fat princess"._

"_Oh ok daddy when will lunch be ready mummy says she is starving and she says no brown sauce or red sauce the smell makes her feel sick and no tuna"_

"_Ok princess would you be a good girl and ask her what she would like in her sandwich I did not think to ask",_

"_Ok daddy" Betsy went upstairs to ask her mummy._

_Nikhil finished buttering the bread and took the chips out the fryer he got a warmed up bowl and put the chips in it Betsy came back downstairs "it's nearly ready princess what does your mummy want?"_

"_Ham and egg please daddy",_

"_Ok princess what do you want"._

"_Same please daddy"_

_Nikhil went in to the fridge he already had some egg ready and he opened a new packet of ham and made the sandwiches he got three plates and put everything on a large tray "ok princess lunch time",_

"_Ok daddy can I carry something?"_

"_Ok princess why don't you carry these plates but remember walk don't run" he have Betsy the three sandwich plates._

"_Ok daddy" Betsy took the plates she carefully up the two flights of steps and into her Mummy and daddy's room she put the plates on the side table and waited to be lifted on the bed by her daddy_

_Nikhil came in the room he put the tray on the end of the bed "ok lunch time" he lifted Betsy on the bed,_

"_Yummy I am starving" said Gennie she got a plate and three sandwiches and some chips._

"_Me too mummy" Betsy just got one sandwich and a few chips _

_Nikhil got on the bed and got one sandwich but no chips "no wonder we missed breakfast",_

"_Can we put the rest of Mary Poppins on now please daddy?"_

"_Of course we can princess" Nikhil pressed play and Mary Poppins came on the television screen._

"_Yay I Love Jane and Michel" Betsy got a drink of orange juice_

_They finished the sandwiches and chips while they watched Mary Poppins and Gennie was just Finishing her third piece of hot chocolate fudge cake with cream and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream when Nikhil's phone rang "Hello Nikhil Sharma… yes I am…. what right ok I will be right there ok thanks bye",_

"_Nikhil what is it" Gennie put her plate on the side table_

"_I do not want you to panic or get upset we can go to the school now"._

"_Nikhil you are scaring me what is it?"_

"_It is Molly she has had an accident",_

"_What no what kind of accident"._

"_They say it is nothing to worry about but she wants us and we need to go down there"_

"_She is my baby girl I have to worry",_

"_No you need to stay calm remember it is not good for you or the babies for you get stressed we will get dressed and ring to come and watch Betsy in fact no we will take her there it is on the way"._

"_Daddy what is wrong with Molly" Betsy was getting upset_

"_Nothing princess she has just had a bit of an accident that is all listen I want you to go get dressed and get a couple of toys as quick as you can please can you do that?"_

"_Ok daddy" Betsy went to her room to get dressed,_

"_Ok baby now we need to get dressed and keep calm Molly might be scared she will need us calm" Nikhil would have rather have left Gennie at home she still was not well and he was still worried but he knew it would be pointless to argue he would never win._

"_Ok let's get dressed then" Gennie got up _

_They all got dressed and were out the door in five minutes Nikhil dropped Betsy off with Brenda saying he would explain later, he got back in the car and they soon got to the school they went inside and to the offices Molly was crying there was a paramedic with her._

"_What has happened?" Gennie asked she sat next to her daughter_

"_Are you Mrs Sharma" asked the paramedic,_

"_Course I am Mrs Sharma who do you think I am" Snapped Gennie._

"_Gennie calm down baby" Nikhil put his hand on Gennie's shoulder_

"_Sorry yes I am what has happened",_

"_It really hurts mummy"._

"_Hey Molly my name is Penny could you point to me where it hurts please"_

_Molly nodded still crying "my arm and my tummy and just above my tummy and my foot",_

"_Ok then will you let me have a look?"_

_Molly shook her head "no I will get in trouble"._

_Nikhil sat at the other side of this daughter he picked her up and put her on his knee before sliding to the seat she had been sitting in "it is ok princess you are not in any trouble"_

"_But they said I would and they ripped the photo",_

"_Who did darling" Gennie looked worried._

"_It was Charles and his friends" Sian had come with a teacher to the offices_

_Mrs Williams sat in a seat "Sian says she saw what happened and she has something else to tell us",_

_The headmistress Mrs Caisley looked at Sian "ok Sian Love what happened and do not worry no one is in trouble not yet and you and Molly defiantly are not"._

"_They have been picking on Molly for a while"_

"_Who has love" asked Mrs Caisley,_

"_Charles Campton, Stuart Parker, Jessica Davis, Judy Ellis, Jade and Helen Evans they are always pushing her and hitting her"._

"_That must be how you ripped your dresses why did you not tell mummy darling?" Gennie hugged her daughter_

"_Because they said they would hurt Betsy",_

"_It is ok darling you do not need to worry I promise they won't but you must let this nice lady look at you then you need to tell us everything"._

"_Ok mummy"_

"_Ok sweetheart will you tell me where it hurts" Penny smiled at Molly,_

"_Here" Molly pointed just above her stomach on the left just where her rib cage was._

"_Ok sweetheart anywhere else?"_

"_Yes my Tummy here" Molly pointed to her tummy "and my right foot and my right arm",_

"_Dose your head hurt at all?"_

"_No"._

"_She was telling my mother in law she had a tummy ache this morning but she did not believe her because of everything that has been going on Molly has been acting up a bit lately, we were starting to wonder if anything was wrong it is so unlike her to be naughty she is such a good girl" Nikhil kissed Molly's hair_

"_Daddy I am sorry",_

_Nikhil hugged his daughter "it is ok princess at least now we know so we can sort it out it is all going to be ok now princess"._

"_I am sorry mummy I did not mean to make you sad I was just scared"_

"_They told her they would hurt Betsy and she was worried it would worry Gennie" Sian came to sit next to Nikhil,_

"_they said if I told it would stress mummy and she would die then Charles said it again yesterday when I said mummy was poorly" Molly started to cry again._

_Gennie hugged Molly "darling I promise mummy is not going to die"_

"_But they said Charles said",_

"_Don't you worry princess they were just trying to scare you and you know daddy would never let anyone hurt you or your mummy or your sister" Nikhil reassured Molly._

"_Ok I really need to take a look at her but first I need to know what happened today" Penny looked at Molly _

"_Can you tell Penny what happened darling?" _

"_They pushed me down the steps because I would not give them my pencil case mummy made me then ripped it and now it is ruined",_

"_It is ok darling mummy will make you another one"._

"_Ok mummy"_

"_Ok let me have a look at you" Penny checked the places Molly said hurt "ok we are going to need to take her to hospital her arm, ankle and ribs are broken and there is some bad bruising on her tummy also I am a bit worried about this tummy ache she said she had" Penny looked at Molly "ok sweetheart have you eaten anything that maybe could have made you poorly"._

"_Charles made me eat something yesterday it was some cheese but it smelled nasty and it was old and he took my lunch he has been for weeks and he took my bracelet two weeks ago" _

"_Ok sweetheart have you been sick at all?"_

"_Yes this morning in welsh that's why I needed the toilet",_

"_Why did you not tell me love?" asked Mrs Williams._

"_Because you were still cross with me and I did not break the window yesterday Charles did and he said not to tell"_

"_Right I want these children punished they have terrorised my daughter and made her misbehave and ruined her stuff and injured her I am not happy about this, we sent Molly to this school because it is a good school so I trust you will be calling their parents at least" Gennie was in no mood for arguments._

"_It is ok Mrs Sharma we have enough evidence they will be expelled there are clear rules on bullying and stealing it is not tolerated" Mrs Caisley told Gennie_

"_Well good",_

"_We should get her to the hospital now"._

"_Ok Gennie and I will have to follow in our car I don't like Gennie driving she is seven months pregnant now"_

"_Ok we will go now I will go get a wheelchair for her",_

_Penny went to the ambulance to get a wheelchair she arrived back a few minutes later and lifted Molly into the wheelchair and took her in the ambulance Nikhil and Gennie followed on in the car and a few minutes later they arrived at Brecon War Memorial Hospital._

_Penny wheeled Molly in "young girl Molly Sharma five years old was pushed down some steps and has broken ribs, right arm and right ankle some bad bruising on tummy and food poisoning" _

_A young nurse smiled at Molly and bent down to her level "hello sweetheart my name is Chloe and I am going to look after you and make you all better is that ok",_

"_Where are my mummy and daddy"?_

"_Mummy is here darling daddy is just parking" Gennie had just arrived._

"_Ok I had better go" Penny said "Emily is driving she is a pain if she has to wait she has a real attitude problem that one"_

"_Thanks Penny" Gennie shook Penny's hand,_

_Nikhil came through the doors "that Emily who was driving the ambulance has a right attitude problem I asked her were Molly would be and she just said she did not know or care"._

"_She was mean to me daddy I like Penny but not her"_

"_What is she even doing driving an ambulance with that attitude?"_

"_This is her first and now last day we have had loads of complaints about her but never mind that we need to get your daughter in a nice bed so I can look at her",_

"_Ok" Nikhil was not too bothered about Emily just a bit annoyed but at the moment Molly needed him._

"_My name is Chloe and I will be Molly's nurse I am going to send her to x-ray we need to find out how badly her arm ankle and ribs are broken"_

"_Ok" Nikhil bent down to his daughter "can you be a nice brave girl for daddy? This nice lady is going to make you all better",_

"_Can I go to Stacey's party on Saturday daddy?" _

"_I am afraid you might have to stay in the hospital for a few days sweetheart but your mummy or daddy can stay with you I know it's a drag but we need to make you better is that ok?" Nurse Chloe smiled at Molly._

"_Ok"_

_A few hours later Molly was fast asleep Chloe had put her arm and ankle in plaster bandaged her tummy and ribs and given her medication to stop her feeling sick as well as taking the pain away a bit, it had taken a while for Molly to go to sleep but Gennie had sang to her and she had eventually fallen asleep it was decided that Brenda would come stay with her for that night at least. _

_Nikhil wanted to take Gennie home to her own bed she was very tired and Betsy would want her mummy she had been told what had happened and was very upset on the way home Gennie fell asleep, Nikhil carried her inside and put her to bed Betsy was already asleep so Nikhil thanked Brenda for looking after Betsy and going to stay with Molly and went straight to bed himself._


End file.
